


Stolen Moments Onboard the Argo II

by L_Monster



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Monster/pseuds/L_Monster
Summary: Percy only noticed they had been holding hands as they walked down the Argo II when they had reached Annabeth’s cabin door. It seemed like holding Annabeth’s hand had become second nature to him,  understandable, as they had only just escaped hell – literally. Now that they were facing the cabin door, fingers interlaced, Percy realized he wasn’t ready to let go of her hand just yet, not just yet.A collection of smut (EXPLICIT) snippets of how Percy and Annabeth take their relationship to the next level, one step at a time, onboard the Argo II. Set between House of Hades and Blood of Olympus. Alternating POVs.Chapters now range from a variety of sexy levels. Beware - things get steamy.Chapter I - PERCY (Handjob)Chapter II - PERCY (Dry humping/clothes on)Chapter III - ANNABETH (Blowjob)Chapter IV - ANNABETH (Naked dry humping [wet humping?])Chapter V - PERCY (Interlude with an Olympian)NEW! Chapter VI - ANNABETH (Full-on sex)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 49
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter I PERCY

**Author's Note:**

> There's a first time for everything. This is my first time writing Percabeth, let's see how it goes.

**Stolen Moments Onboard the Argo II**

Chapter I

PERCY

Percy only noticed they had been holding hands as they walked down the Argo II when they had reached Annabeth’s cabin door. It seemed like holding Annabeth’s hand become second nature to him, which was understandable, as they had only just escaped hell – literally. Now that they were facing the cabin door, fingers interlaced, Percy realized he wasn’t ready to let go of her just yet, and perhaps he never would.

All the events of a single day seemed to have been spread thin in his memory, as if they had occurred in a space of weeks, not a single afternoon. Escaping the House of Hades, a strangely emotional picnic with actual, real human food, during which they agreed to separate into two equally important missions, saying goodbye to Nico, Reyna and Coach Hedge – it couldn’t all just have happened in the last few hours, it simply couldn’t.

And just when he had been about to pat himself on the back, feeling like he had somehow managed to survive it all, the emotional toll hit him like a tidal wave, one he was not prepared to face – the moment he looked up at the stars and thought of Bob and Damasen. Annabeth had been beside him at the time as they glanced at the vast open ocean, once safely onboard the Argo II, and thank the gods for that, because she was possibly the only person alive who could understand what he felt, and her presence somehow lessened the pain, as he was able to share with her the grief and the guilt that threatened to overtake him.

Annabeth, who had always been there by his side, for whom he plunged into the depths of Tartarus, from whom he had sworn never ever to be parted again, had rested her head on his chest as she snaked a shaky arm around his waist, and he felt like melting into her as smoothly as butter melted into his mother’s blue pancakes on Sunday mornings. Her exhaustion had been palpable, he could feel her thin frame shivering against him, completely at odds with the gentle summer breeze that caressed their arms and faces. He had put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he rested his chin on her head. They would have stayed there longer if sleep hadn’t threatened to come and knock him unconscious while standing up.

After stifling a monumental yawn, instantly mimicked by Annabeth, they had made their way to the sleeping quarters, moving at such a synchronized pace that it would have impressed any Roman legionnaire.

The Argo II had been sailing in an uncharacteristically silent sea, as if a truce had been agreed between all parties – one night of peace and calm to tend to the wounded and reassemble. The crew of their demigod-manned ship had all gone to bed except for Frank, who took on first watch and waved at them silently as Percy and Annabeth walked past.

Now they stood before her cabin door, and the minuscule memory of a bossy goat registered in Percy’s mind, a gruff voice yelling something about putting some clothes on, only it sounded as if it had been yelling underwater, dull and distant and unimportant. Annabeth pushed the cabin door open with her free hand – a gentle orange light greeted them, as if the room had been secretly preparing to give its owner the most comfortable welcome possible, and walked in, pulling Percy behind her automatically. He took a step forward, then stopped.

The sudden realization that this wasn’t his cabin hit him, his eyes focusing on the assortment of objects neatly scattered across the room. His room wasn’t nearly as neat, and it didn’t smell like this – like wild flowers. He had heard somewhere that you can’t smell your own scent, but he was pretty sure he didn’t smell like flowers. Seaweed, maybe.

“Whaswrong?” Annabeth said, her words slurring slightly. She looked more asleep than awake, her eyelids drooped over her grey eyes, disheveled curls of golden hair falling carelessly over a few scratches on her forehead that had already started to heal. A smile tugged at the corner of Percy’s mouth as he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

“This isn’t my cabin,” he muttered back, the sound of his voice sobering him up slightly and he immediately felt like kicking himself, as if the daughter of Athena needed the clarification of which cabin was whose.

“Huh?” was all Annabeth could muster in response. They were still holding hands as Annabeth pulled him regardless, a gentle tug that ordinarily wouldn’t have required Percy to shift his balance, but now yanked him like a bronze anchor dropping down to sea. The door made a delicate clicking noise as it automatically closed behind them, and Percy could have sworn he saw it lock itself up, a vague memory of kaleidoscopic eyes underneath meticulously brushed eyelashes seemed to appear before his mind’s eye.

They were still holding hands as Annabeth kicked off her sneakers – the once-black-and-white kicks now caked in dark brown patches of an unknown could have-been-mud-could-have-been-blood substance, forcing Percy to mimic her, barely toeing off his shoes before plopping down on her bed directly beside her. The lamp on the bedside table dimmed on its own the second his body settled down on the makeshift berth that felt like a cloud underneath his wasted body, yet warmth seemed to radiate from it, and Percy felt as if the gentle embers of a carefully tended hearth were warming his back.

They were still holding hands as Annabeth shifted onto her side, pulling Percy’s arm over her own, drawing him closer so he pressed up against her back, and yet he was perfectly aware of his own need to embrace her as tightly as possible, folding her in his arms and feeling perfectly at ease – perfectly safe for the first time in months.

They were still holding hands as they both fell deeply asleep in each other’s arms, unaware of a gentle breeze of salted air that wafted into the room from the open window and, like an invisible arm, tugged at the blanket at their feet, pulling it over their spooning bodies and caressing their faces with an almost paternal tenderness, while the Argo II sailed subdued, very much under the watchful eyes of all twelve Olympian gods. And so it remained for hours.

Sometime after the sun had barely peeked over the clear night sky, silver rays casting a dim light over the endless sea, Percy awoke with a violent start, as if he had suddenly been jerked awake by a thousand-armed monster. His immediate reaction was to reach for Riptide, hiding somewhere in his thousand-pocketed jeans, when he heard Annabeth’s panicked murmuring voice, breaking the dead silence of the very early morning, yet dulled by the cover of sleep that hadn’t yet woken her out of her nightmare.

“Percy!” she mumbled, her voice loud and crisp, tugging directly at Percy’s heart, as she kicked and tried to fight her way out of his arms. “Percy! Why did you leave me?”

“Shh,” he heard himself hiss gently, pulling her close – as close as he could, his protective instincts kicking in promptly, tethering her as tenderly as if he were trying to lasso down a terrified hippocampus who didn’t know better, who didn’t know he was here, in charge, and that everything would be alright. It had taken all of a second, but his racing heartbeat, which had just threatened to kick his heart out of his chest, started to slow down as he took in his surroundings. He realized where they were, and the room came into sharp focus as he glanced around – Annabeth’s cabin, Argo II, friends, safety.

“Shh,” he repeated with much more conviction, and he felt Annabeth relax in his arms, then tense up as she awoke with a start. “Percy,” she said sounding wide awake, and as she turned around to face him, her fingers clawed painfully into his arms; her terrified eyes, glassy with worry, red with interrupted sleep, zeroed in on him.

“Percy,” she repeated, and she sounded like she was drowning in sorrow and dread and fear, despite the fact that she lay in his arms, despite the fact her fingernails were mercilessly digging into Percy’s very real flesh, despite of it all – she was drowning and there was little Percy could do to lasso her back into reality, not now when sleep and Tartarus still tugged at her consciousness, not now when death still felt so freshly upon them.

So, he kissed her. He smashed their lips together as if he were trying to shut her up, which he was most certainly not trying to do, not consciously anyway. He pressed his mouth against hers and he wasn’t even aware of who parted their lips first, and for the first time in his life, he felt what it was like to lick someone’s tongue and breathe in someone’s breath and have someone’s teeth bump up against yours. And he realized with violent agitation that it was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever experienced in his life of battling monsters.

As they kissed, he felt Annabeth’s strong hands tighten around him, pulling him closer – flush against her chest, and his own arms seemed to move on their own, his hands clutching and grasping as if independent from his body. Soiled cotton and denim, then warm human flesh seemed to tease his fingertips and the palms of his hands as he moved to caress her back, and he held no other thought in his mind than to wipe Annabeth’s sorrow away and replace it with his own need for her – his own unignorable need for her, which began growing in the nether end of his jeans.

His fingers tugged at the edge of her bra, and he would have been ashamed of his growing desire, his endless thirst for love and tenderness and raw carnal hunger, but as Annabeth bit down on his lower lip, all modesty dissipated from this salty-flowery-scented cabin, his own reticence suddenly replaced with an animalistic craving that could not – would not be washed down so easily.

“–Beth,” he managed between gasps for breath as their lips parted momentarily, having swallowed half of her name in the moment, but she hungrily caught him in her mouth and all rational thoughts were erased from his mind. Percy felt Annabeth’s legs snake between his, pulling him closer still as her hands roamed across his back, slithering into his shirt and scratching his naked back.

His mouth ate at hers clumsily, wolfishly; his hands snapped out of his control grabbing and clutching at her thighs, her waist, her ribcage – the wiring of her bra momentarily on his way before he snaked his hand underneath its stringy barrier and cupped Annabeth’s supple breasts and he felt himself throb with a pulsation that went nautical miles past the point of no return.

He felt Annabeth’s fingers run through his hair straight up from the back of his neck and clutch at his scalp, as if anchored there for dear life, buoying her still from the torrential waves that were his love, Percy’s love, Percy’s lust, Percy’s need for closeness, that were Percy’s powerful tug on her jeans and then his jeans and Percy’s powerful legs that kicked both of them pants off and that idiot blanket that had somehow gotten hold of both their legs, and Annabeth’s hands that now tugged at his shirt and pulled it off over his head and his own hands that pulled at her shirt and pulled it off over her head and suddenly there was skin up against skin, flesh burning up against burning flesh that sizzled as calves and thighs and hips and chests pressed together and mouths collapsed into a molten frenzy of wanton need and _ah_.

Percy would have gladly settled there and then, in a wave of blurry lust that had been washing over him with the eagerness of a young waterfall running on momentarily confused satisfaction until he felt Annabeth’s nimble fingers grasp around his naked shaft. Then, he could have just died.

He was hard as a rock, he now realized, and his girlfriend looked at him with an uncharacteristically lustful glaze that made him want to take her up on her challenge, had he not been completely at her mercy at the moment. She held him in the palm of her hand – literally, and she knew it. They both knew it.

“A – Anna - Beth,” he hissed, grabbing her wrists and weakly trying to pry her away from the grasp that held him at her mercy. “I – I want to,” Want to what? What to stop you? _No way, please keep going_. Want to make you feel good too? _Definitely._ Want to make you feel like you want to die, like I feel like I want to die? _More than definitely, like, right now._

“Beth,” Annabeth suddenly whispered. “Call me… call me Beth again.” Her breath was hot against his mouth. Her grey eyes locked on his, buoying him to her as she moistened her lips and snuggled closer still, her hand, hands, both pumping up and down Percy’s swollen shaft, her breasts almost spilling out of her flimsy excuse for a bra.

“Beth,” Percy whispered back, his eyes closed as raw pleasure washed over him, and he relished in the sound of her name in her mouth. “Beth,” he said again, more forcefully, as Annabeth found a rhythm to her ministrations, making Percy groan.

He began to whisper her severed name like a mantra, Annabeth whimpered yet again, and lust poured all around him like a shield that he was sure would have been able to protect them from the meanest monster attack, and his hand shot away from his own pulsating erection, where he had been trying to hold her hands still, towards Annabeth’s center, right between her legs, and began desperately rubbing his fingers against whatever he encountered – the unbeknownst confines of his girlfriend’s core.

“Percy – ah,” she whimpered, and that was all the encouragement he needed, as he kneaded the soft, wet mound beneath her flimsy underwear, afraid to dig deeper, afraid of what he might do to her if he were to discard of this ridiculous piece of cotton that kept his fingers from feeling the burning flame that was Annabeth’s – Beth’s innermost point.

He was sure he could feel it now, the place where he would press deeper, dig into, if he were flesh against flesh. He imagined her hands, slick with sweat and hot as her breath against his mouth, as he pumped into her hands, he pictured them cupped above the entrance to her deepest confines – as if guiding him inside her. He felt like drowning, he, the son of Poseidon, drowning in the idea of entering his girlfriend and dying inside her, as the slick sounds of his pumping and grinding filled the small room.

The idea of filling her, spilling inside her, making her completely his, threw him overboard and made him want to drown in a way he never thought possible for one who loved the sea as he did. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the pleasure seemed to build inside his abdomen, like a pressure cooker about to explode.

Percy searched Annabeth’s eyes, hoping to make eye contact with her, trying to let her know that he was about to explode in her hands, but he found her eyes glued to his own pulsating erection, a sight he found himself unable to resist, the unbearably erotic sight of Annabeth getting off on masturbating him.

Her mouth hung slightly open, her tongue occasionally peeking out to moisten her kissed-swollen lips, her breath ragged, short and rumbling, like an injured creature enjoying its last moments of life – and he suddenly died. He died with his fingers fumbling over her underwear, directly above her entrance and fantasizing about how it would feel to cum inside her. He died staring at Annabeth’s tongue as it ran a quick lap over her bottom lip. His semen shot out in pulsating geyser-like waves and smeared all across Annabeth’s barely-covered breasts, her eyelashes blinking sporadically, her grey eyes dark with lust as they focused on Percy’s weeping cock that ejaculated over and over again, coating her hands, his abdomen, her abdomen, with pearly liquid that held all of Percy’s essence, his salty undying love for her.

“Beth!” he yelled as he shivered into her embrace, her lips, her mouth, her tongue and breath and entire self. He was barely aware of how his breathing slowed down after each gasp for air, the way Annabeth seemed to dig into herself deeper into his arms, the way she pulled the blanket over both their half-naked bodies, the way their hands interlaced once again as they fell deep into slumber. They didn’t wake up until the sun had risen twice over the horizon.


	2. Chapter II PERCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about editing the work description to something like, yes, there might be a bit of a plot, but mostly just an excuse for smut.

**Stolen Moments Onboard the Argo II**

Chapter II

PERCY

Percy wished his hands would stop shaking. He was carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and he had already left a sticky mess of spilled brown liquid behind him on his way to Annabeth’s cabin.

“Stop moving,” he commanded, focusing on the thick liquid rocking violently inside the cursed mugs, but no luck. Either hot chocolate was not listed under the items he could control with his water powers, or his nerves had started to betray him, making it impossible for him to concentrate.

 _Probably the second one,_ he thought.

Reaching his destination, he knocked on Annabeth’s door with his foot, a muffled _Come in_ came from the inside, and he pushed down on the door handle with his elbow.

“Hey,” he croaked, his throat unusually dry. “Fancy a nightcap?” _Fancy a nightcap?! You sound like an idiot. Get it together Jackson!_

Annabeth looked up from her book. She had been lying on her stomach, her feet propped up against the berth’s makeshift headboard, an actual wooden board onto which Annabeth had pinned several maps, pictures of their time at Camp Half-Blood and letters from friends. She had changed out of her jeans and camp t-shirt, and was wearing a pair of extremely worn sweats and a New York Yankees jersey that must have been at least five sizes too big for her, but she was totally rocking the look. Her long golden hair spilled over her shoulders, and it surprised Percy how shiny it was – not a trace of soot, blood or monster dust left. She looked like a completely normal teenager doing her homework on her bed – and her ass looked great from where he stood.

Originally, he had planned on going back to his cabin tonight, after all, with things gone back to relative normal, claiming he was too tired to fight off his girlfriend as she dragged him to her bed seemed like a rather thin excuse. Especially since they had slept for a day and a half. And done other things as well. He felt his face grow hot and realized Annabeth had been staring at him, Percy Jackson, standing immobile by the door, holding a mug on each hand, mouth slightly open as he checked out his girlfriend’s ass.

She smiled as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

“A nightcap sounds great,” she said, closing her book and sitting up, one leg dangling off the edge of the bed.

The few seconds it took Percy to walk up to her, hand her a mug and sit on the bed beside her went by excruciatingly slow, and he was sure he could hear his own breathing, like some sort of rabid dog.

“Some plan, huh?” she asked, her eyes never leaving his.

“Hum, yeah, right?” he replied automatically, and promptly added “What plan?” This made her laugh, he loved to hear Annabeth laugh.

“Ithaca? Jason turning into an old man? Honestly Seaweed Brain, I could have sworn you had been paying attention at the meeting,” said Annabeth, blowing gently at her mug.

“Right, yeah. It’s a lousy plan, I hate every bit of it – but it’s the best we got,” said Percy sounding much more like himself. He was glad she had initiated the conversation, now he could focus on complaining about the lack of Percy in this plan, unless you counted keeping an eye on the ocean, which really didn’t require much of his attention.

“I was thinking,” she said suddenly. “When we get to Ithaca next week, while I’m off with Piper and Jason, maybe you could have a dip in the ocean? See if you can contact your dad?”

Percy knitted his eyebrows.

“My dad? Why would I want to contact him? I mean not that I have anything against the guy – but it’s been so long, and isn’t he supposed to be incapacitated? Like, gone loopy not knowing who he is or whatever?” he asked. He hadn’t thought about his dad in a while, not even to wonder about his well-being.

“I don’t know, I keep feeling that the presence of the Olympian Gods is much stronger here,” she replied, setting down her mug on the bedside table and pulling her knees to her chest. “We’re in Greece, the cities here are ancient, I feel their presence is much stronger here than in all other places we’ve been to. But I don’t want to talk to my mom – even if I _did_ manage to get in touch with her, but your dad has always been, I don’t know – cool. Right?”

Percy couldn’t help it, he raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, what’s this really about?” he asked her, setting down his own mug and taking Annabeth’s hands in his.

She avoided his eyes for a few seconds, staring down at their interlaced fingers, and a blush began creeping over her face and neck. Perhaps Percy was not the only one who had still been reliving the memories from the other night. The thought excited him more than he would be willing to admit.

“I keep thinking about your dad,” she mumbled almost to herself.

“Excuse me?” Percy asked, not sure he had heard right. “Are you trying to make me jealous? Because it’s working. I’ll go find the guy and hide his trident, dip it in oil or something.” 

She laughed and looked up, her grey eyes twinkling as they took in Percy’s face.

“I had a dream about him, you know – last night,” she was definitely blushing now and Percy started to feel genuinely jealous.

“What kind of dream?” he tried to sound as casual as possible, as if he were asking about the weather or food, but he was kind of already dreading her answer, picturing the worst. _After closer consideration, given my most recent sexual experience and newly-acquired knowledge on premature ejaculation, I have come to the conclusion that I find older men more attractive, and I do have a thing for green eyes the color of the ocean, I might want to give your dad a go._

“Stop that,” she smacked him gently over the arm, barely controlling the laughter. What was so funny, Percy didn’t know. “You’re making that face you used to make whenever I mentioned Luke.”

“I have a Luke face?” Percy asked, annoyed.

“Yes, dummy!” she laughed, and the sound made Percy relax. “It’s your jealous face.” Percy didn’t know what Annabeth found so amusing about the idea of him having a jealous face, but he certainly welcomed her arms as they snaked around his neck, pulling him close to her face and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, like she found him to be the cutest thing in the world.

“Well what am I supposed to do huh? Here I am, being a standup guy, bringing you hot chocolate while you’re off fantasizing about my da – ouch!” she smacked him again but he managed to stop the blow, grabbing her across the waist and switching their positions.

The pulling and tugging landed them both on the bed, facing each other, Annabeth’s arms still around Percy’s neck, his hands on her hips.

As soon as her laughter died slightly, she kissed him on the lips, drawing out a deep grumble from Percy that seemed to come out of his chest.

The kiss didn’t last long, Annabeth pulled away and stared at him with amusement and tenderness in her beautiful grey eyes.

“Percy,” she whispered, he could feel her hot breath tickling his lower lip. Her legs hooked around his, pulling their hips closer.

“Y-Yeah?” he replied, his eyes on her mouth.

“I can’t stop thinking about what happened the other night,” said Annabeth, her voice low and almost throaty, a very different voice than the one he had heard only seconds before. Her chest was flush against his, he remembered the way her breasts almost spilled out of her bra as she had been working him, and regretted so badly he hadn’t ripped that thing off when he had the chance.

“Same here,” he said, his own voice low and husky. His right-hand fingers drew circles over Annabeth’s hip, his eyes searched hers hungrily.

“Will you stay the night?” she asked, inching so close to him that their lips touched.

“I’m never leaving you again,” he spoke into her mouth before capturing her lips between his.

They kissed slowly at first, gently and almost experimentally. Without the cold talons of panic clawing at their hearts, Percy was very aware of every nip, every lick, every tug at his lower lip. The rumbling monster in his chest seemed to be bubbling at the surface, and just as Annabeth shifted her weight to lay on her back, he seized the moment and almost sprang into action, pinning her underneath him, his legs between hers, his mouth ravishing at her neck.

“Ah,” she moaned as she ran her hands across his back, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, tugging at it each time Percy’s teeth closed down around her strained neck.

The fabric of his pants was thin, the crotch seam low, the perfect summer wear for balmy nights in the Mediterranean, and he could feel his cock growing harder with each of his girlfriend’s moans, the tip already rubbing against the fabric, yet still too far away to make contact with Annabeth, as he had positioned his hips as far away from her as he could manage while practically kneeling between her legs.

He wanted to touch her, grab at her, explore every inch of her body, but his elbows were keeping him poised up above her, all he could do was run his fingers through her hair while she writhed underneath him, moaning throatily and shivering all over.

Her hands reached up to Percy’s hair and she pulled him into a devouring kiss, her tongue fully lapping at his, the hot, wet feel of her mouth sent ripples through his whole body. 

As if she had sensed this, and perhaps more due to her own need for contact, she hooked her legs behind Percy’s, and pulled him flush against her, their crotches meeting in an explosion of pleasure that startled them both. Percy’s mouth broke away from hers and he let out a low moan.

“A – Annabeth,” he groaned. His fully erect cock rested up against her crotch, he could feel it settle perfectly in between two soft mounds that parted at the center. He moved against her, his shaft sliding up and down between her folds, her flimsy sweatpants and the thin fabric of his trousers doing very little to diminish the feeling of their organs rubbing up against each other.

“Oh, my gods,” she whimpered as he moved, and pulled him even closer. “Don’t stop, keep – keep going.” Her voice was high and needy, she began to rub against him. Her legs kept a strong hold around him, moving him slightly to the left, slightly to the right as she found the perfect spot for him to wear down with his cock.

Percy’s scalp tingled, he could feel the muscles pulling at his abdomen, and something else – something much more powerful and pleasurable, if he continued, he knew where this would lead, he would cum in his only pair of clean pants. He wanted to slow down, but Annabeth’s ragged breathing kept him going, her eyes were shut tight, eyebrows scrunched in concentration. A light pink blush had crept from her face to her neck, as she licked her lips from time to time, her mouth opening and closing as pleasure rippled through her. If she was feeling almost half of what he was feeling, then he figured he must have been doing a very good job so far.

“Percy,” she whimpered again, locking eyes with him. That just about did it for him. He attacked her mouth with his, and his hands broke free from his control, sliding down Annabeth’s sides and into her shirt. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, mid-kiss, as he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra – his hands cupped her breasts and they both moaned in unison.

A frenzy had taken over him, an unbeknownst fever that threatened to bring down the roof of the Argo II over their heads. His mouth broke apart from hers and he began to bite down her jawline, her neck, the top of her too-large jersey now balled up over her clavicle. He punctuated each bite with a thrust, making Annabeth’s fingernails claw into his back, as if afraid they would tumble off the ship.

When his eyes found her breasts, he had to suppress a moan. He cupped them from the side and pushed them closer together – they were big, much bigger than he had expected, as he squeezed, the top spilled out between his thumbs and index fingers. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t fantasized about her breasts all his life, when they had been there all along, waiting for him to worship them. Her nipples were hard and perky, a soft creamy pink that perfectly suited her pale, velvety skin. As he thrust up against her, her breasts jiggled in his hands, he ran his thumbs over her nipples and he felt the need to tighten his grip lest he slipped out of his mind. To anchor himself to her, to take a part of her as he had never done before, he dove into her chest and took her right breast into his mouth, sucking and licking as his left hand gripped her left and she whimpered pitifully with unbridled pleasure, bucking her hips and rubbing wantonly against him.

His cock throbbed almost painfully, demanding he thrust faster, harder – demanding he remove the fabric between them. Demanding hot, wet, slippery contact, demanding to be pumped relentlessly until his soul escaped through his climax and he emptied himself entirely inside Annabeth’s hot, writhing body.

He switched to her other breast, wolfing it down, and then switched back again. Stupidly, he wished he had two mouths – no, three mouths, so he could suck at her tongue while biting down on the supple mounds of soft flesh that bounced up and down with each thrust of his hips. He could hear Annabeth whimpering his name over and over, he could feel her chest heaving as he desperately sucked her tits, he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer every time her nipples jiggled into place after each thrust that left him seeing sparks.

“Percy, Percy kiss me!” she whimpered, and he barely had time to take her mouth in his as she trembled from head to foot, let out a pitiful scream that he swallowed whole, tensed up all around him and stopped, frozen in his arms as if she had been stabbed from behind. She pressed her forehead against his and bit her down on her lip so hard Percy could have sworn she had drawn blood. Then he realized what had happened, Annabeth had had an orgasm – he had given her an orgasm, and the idea both sobered and excited him further. She lay back on the bed and pulled him closer, as he bucked his hips with mounting desperation. He could feel the wetness of her vagina through his pants, the idea of her orgasm, the stickiness between her legs, her virginity untouched... His hands returned to her breasts and he moaned.

“Anna – Beth, Beth, I – I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, his eyes glued to her heaving breasts, left hand cupping and grabbing at them wantonly, pushing them together and thumbing at the nipples, his right hand tightening around her waist as his thrusts became harder, faster, more desperate.

Percy looked at her and realized she had been staring at him all along, but he didn’t have time to feel ashamed, he was completely enthralled with her breasts and he decided they were going to be the last thing in his mind on the day he died. However, the disheveled look of utter pleasure she gave him was equally unexpected, like she had been getting off on the way he seemed so completely taken by her breasts.

“Agh,” he groaned, closing his eyes and focusing on his thrusts. “I’m gonna – “

Before he finished his sentence, Annabeth did a very unexpected thing. She pulled off her shirt and slithered down further, while grabbing at the elastic of Percy’s pants, she released his throbbing cock and pulled it towards her chest.

“Come on my tits,” she said, rubbing the tip of his cock against her nipples, up and down the slit between her bulging mounds as she pressed them together with her arms. Her left hand held Percy steady as she pumped him with her right, and he exploded right there and then, spilling all across her chest, coating her nipples and splashing her chin. 

“Gods!,” Percy moaned as he came all over Annabeth, riding rhythmically as her hand pumped every last drop out of him, watching his essence run down her trembling nipples. He let out a heaving sigh and collapsed on the bed beside her. His eyelids drooped over his eyes, his body utterly exhausted.

A few seconds must have passed, and his senses seemed to return to him. He was now aware of Annabeth lying down next to him, he opened his eyes and saw her an inch from his face, shirtless and disheveled.

“Hey,” he said with a smile he was sure was goofy and lopsided, but he didn’t care.

“Hey,” she replied, her own smile breathtaking in the dim lights of the cabin. “That was, gods, Percy, that was incredible.” Her arms were folded over her chest, but it didn’t look like she was covering herself on purpose, more like she was hugging herself against the cold.

“Yeah,” he admitted, barely able to register what had just happened. “Hang on,” he said, sitting up for a moment and taking off his shirt. He pried Annabeth’s hands away from her own chest and began wiping her with his shirt. “I doubt this is what these shirts were made for, but I won’t tell if you won’t.”

She laughed, watching as Percy gently wiped off every last drop of cum with his balled-up Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

When he was done, he lay back on the bed and pulled her close, shuffling her so her back pressed up against his chest. She let out a contented sigh and turned off the lamp on her bedside table, covering them with a freshly laundered throw that lay on the foot of the bed.

“I want to do this every day,” Percy whispered into her ear as she lay in his arms. “Hell, I want to do this _all_ day. This is what I want to do all day, every day for the rest of my life.”

He couldn’t see her, but he knew she was smiling.

“Good night, Seaweed Brain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i've fixed the double spacing issue. Let me know if it looks weird.


	3. Chapter III ANNABETH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's POV. She is feeling adventurous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-part lemon. Little cliffhanger, sorry about that. But I will update soon, this baby is simply writing itself. Also, is it me, or are these chapters getting longer and longer?

**Stolen Moments Onboard the Argo II**

Chapter III

ANNABETH

The second her cabin door clicked closed behind them, Percy spun her around and lifted her up, pinning her against the nearest wall. With a yelp, she revealed the giddiness she had been feeling as they walked to her cabin after yet another day of planning and fighting monsters on deck, she secured her legs behind Percy’s back and held onto his neck.

“Percy!” she complained, but her laughter betrayed her complete lack of annoyance.

He pressed against her and kissed her deeply. Annabeth loved the feeling of Percy’s hungry mouth devouring hers. They broke apart and Percy set her down, his hands still on the back of her jeans.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, smiling that dorky smile she loved so much. “Couldn’t resist. I’ve been holding it in all day.” He walked towards the bed and plopped down, kicking off his shoes.

That morning, after they’d woken up, they had had a quick conversation, whereupon a few rules had been stipulated.

Rule number one, no telling. This had been Annabeth’s suggestion, even though she knew Percy he was barely the gossiping type. No, she was the weakest link in this equation, and she had been especially concerned about keeping things from Piper, with whom she had started to grow close, and she feared her best friend, daughter of Aphrodite or not, wouldn’t completely understand Annabeth’s need for intimacy.

How could anyone? When the devil cobwebs of Arachne had pulled her into that pit – that _awful_ pit, she had completely given up hope. Her life had flashed before her eyes, when her legs had gone over, she silently kissed her dream of living a life with Percy goodbye. The utter desolation of dying so young and the sheer panic she experienced, though overpowering, had been quickly extinguished the second Percy had let go of the edge of the pit, when they both tumbled together into Tartarus.

 _At least we will die together,_ she had thought, and the selfishness of that simple yet comforting idea haunted her still.

And then, then there had been Tartarus itself. The torment and the pain and the misery of the experience clawed at her dreams, like a recurring nightmare that would never, ever leave her, and she knew it. She could now brag about having first-hand experience with PTSD. And yet Percy had been there all along. He had been there with his sword (and pen), his strength, his sense of humor – he had been completely and utterly by her side.

How could she not want him, need him, desire him, wish to be one with him?

No, Piper wouldn’t understand her urgency. She would probably just worry, she would advise her as best she could, remind her of their mostly incomplete task ahead, and suggest they slept in their own cabins, at least for the time being. She might become a less violent, yet much more persuasive chaperone than Coach Hedge had ever been. Rule number one, no telling.

Rule number two, no unnecessary PDAs. This rule came hand-in-hand with the first rule. Percy had suggested a few chaste kisses wouldn’t hurt, they _had_ kissed in public before, and Annabeth had relented. She wouldn’t have been able to go a day without kissing Percy, and she knew from experience that fighting monsters, however secondary, required a bit of motivation. Kisses were good motivation. However, they had both come to the conclusion that _French_ kissing would have been a bit of a stretch – the last thing they needed was to have that conversation with the younger members of their posse, Frank and Hazel. Hazel was thirteen years old, way too young to be introduced into the world of French kissing, however delicious it was. And there was also Leo, who Annabeth pinned as a bit of a pervert in the making, yeah, nope, no way she was going to have that conversation with him. Rule number two, no unnecessary PDAs.

Rule number three, communication is key. Ah, the trickiest of the three. Being daughter of Athena, Annabeth knew all she had to know about the intricacies of sex, knowledge acquired in a strictly theoretical fashion, of course. Percy on the other hand, she wasn’t so sure. She figured he had spaced out through his entire schooling years, she knew this as the only information he seemed to have been able to retain had been ancient history and the dangers of dodge ball. Go figure. She could just picture him in class, staring out the window and thinking about monsters while the teacher explained the risks of unprotected sex. It wasn’t as though Percy was uninterested in sex – he had proved most interested in the diverse aspects of carnal interaction during the last few days. No, it was more like, he hadn’t thought about it? Annabeth hated to speculate on anything, but she was quite sure she had hit the nail on the head on this one. However, it wasn’t the biological part that worried her, she wasn’t stupid enough to get herself knocked up while onboard the Argo II. No, what worried her was the emotional toll that might snap the thin strings of two traumatized people who barely had their shit together. _That’s_ what worried her. She wanted to know she could tell him whatever was on her mind, and he would be honest with her if he felt he wasn’t ready for something and vice versa. Rule number three, communication is key.

The fact that they had French-kissed between the setting of each rule was something she was willing to overlook as she mentally summarized their conversation. She remembered Percy’s overzealous look as he peeked out the door making sure no-one was around before running out of her cabin and into his, half-naked, his cum-smeared shirt balled up in his fist, before they went up to breakfast. She’d had a cold shower that morning – the coldest shower she had ever had in her life.

“I can see the wheels turning in that big brain of yours, Wise Girl,” Percy said, sprawled on her bed (their bed?) as if he had been sunbathing. “Something on your mind?”

Annabeth smiled. Rule number three had been her brainchild, they both knew it. She loved how Percy, usually so cavalier about pretty much everything except actual fighting, had become the little overachiever when it came to her feelings.

And she would have _loved_ to share. But she found him so utterly distracting – his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt (a second, clean one) had risen over his abdomen as he stretched his arms behind his head, revealing a thin stretch of skin across his hipbones; she could discern a tiny tuft of hair reaching up to his belly button. She was now sharply aware of how far Percy’s pubic hair stretched up his abdomen.

Twice she had touched his dick. Twice. And not just touched – _pumped._ Twice she had washed off dry, caked semen off her hands (and breasts). Twice. Twice she had wiped a slick, sticky substance from her vagina. Twice.

And her body itched for a third.

“Hey, hum – did I do something wrong or…?” Percy suddenly asked, and Annabeth realized she had been staring.

“N-no, it’s nothing,” she promptly replied, walking up to him and sitting on the bed by his side. How could he possibly look so calm and utterly relaxed? She felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards and consciously fought against it. She could not – would not betray her thoughts with laughter, _nervous_ laughter of all things.

“Hey there,” he said, grabbing her hand. “If you want me to go, I understand, you know? I don’t wanna pressure you, it’s okay if you want to be alone?” it wasn’t a question, but he phrased it as one.

“No,” she said automatically, and she meant it. “I – I want you here. I don’t think I would be able to sleep if I didn’t have you under my sight twenty-four hours a day,” she added, pleasantly surprised at how she managed to mingle real worry with sarcastic admonition.

Percy smiled that stupid smile that sent shivers down her spine, his green eyes twinkling with a mixture of relief and elation.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t wanna leave. Your room is bigger, you know? That’s favoritism, giving the girls the better cabins,” he said with a smirk.

Annabeth knew all cabins were the same size. Hell, Annabeth knew Percy _knew_ all cabins were the same size, but she loved how he always managed to diffuse the tension in any room with stupid comments like that.

“There’s always the stables, if you’re feeling constricted,” she retorted.

He chuckled, closing his eyes and sinking deeper into her pillow (their pillow?)

“I’m not fuzzy about where we sleep, as long as you’re sleeping with me.” He spoke with a smile tugging at his mouth, and Annabeth envied the way he could just blurt out things like that without looking the slightest bit self-conscious. She practically _died_ with mortification every time she conjured up the things she had said to him the night before. _Come on my tits._ Gods of Olympus, how had she managed to utter those words without spontaneously combusting, she still had to figure that one out. She squeezed his hand in return, as words failed her.

She hadn’t been able to help herself, not when they had started kissing, not when her body shriveled up during the paradigm-shift that had been her orgasm, not when Percy’s eyes had been clouded with lust as he discovered her breasts. An unknown wanton beast had taken over her the night before, and the night before that. Because she wanted Percy, needed Percy, desired Percy, wished to be one with Percy. How could she have gone against every inch of her survival instincts that strived for life and freedom and that seemed to come over her every time she smelled his musky scent, every time she felt his strong arms close around her, every time his mouth ate at hers…

 _Get it together, Chase,_ she mentally chastised herself. She wished they were naked under her bedsheets already, their animalistic primal instincts taking over, just so she could stop overthinking things, but no such luck, her jeans and camp t-shirt a very real reminder of the uselessness of being clothed.

She stood up, quick as a spring, and headed towards the makeshift closet in the corner of the room, opposite the bed. She opened it and began shuffling through her clothes. She was very aware of Percy’s eyes following her every move, but she had to do something – anything, to keep her nerves under control.

 _And to shatter Percy’s calm demeanor,_ she thought somewhere in the back of her brain.

She turned to look at him. As she had expected, his eyes were glued to her, running up and down her body, mouth slightly open, completely at loss for words.

“Close your eyes, will you? I need to change,” _slip into something more comfortable,_ she thought, but her courage failed her when she intended to say it out loud.

“Uh, y-yeah, okay,” he retorted, eyes widening and then shutting like a little kid who’s afraid of monsters, she had to suppress a smile at his hesitation.

 _Okay, daughter of Athena,_ she thought. _Just hold your breath, tuck in your gut, don’t trip over and you’ll be just fine. Pretend you’re alone._

Easier said than done. She had no idea how she would have changed into her sweats had she been alone, it had never registered on her. How far should she bend over? Should she take off her shirt first, or simply unclip her bra and slide it off one arm at a time under her shirt? What comes off first, socks or pants? The real tick –? She didn’t know whether Percy was watching or not. She was inclined to think of him as the perfect gentleman – his eyes tight shut until she said it was okay to look. But after the events of the previous nights, everything was possible. He could be peeking for all she knew. The uncertainty made it almost impossible for her to undress and redress without an extreme strain of self-consciousness tugging at her insides.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck it all to Hades, fuck it all,_ she decided. _I will not have my life controlled by fear!_

With that, she peeled off her shirt and threw it mercilessly on the floor at her feet, albeit with slightly more force than necessary. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her legs, carefully picking them up and folding them before she stashed them back in the closet. She kept her panties on – she would have anyway, reasoning that a monster attack would catch her less off-guard if she were wearing underwear regardless of how hot her boyfriend was. Her bra, she unclipped more slowly, the events of the previous night replaying in her mind as if she had been watching and old black and white movie – sort of real but not quite there. She remembered Percy’s mouth on her breasts, switching from one to the other as if he were trying different flavor candies. She could feel his tongue circling her nipples if she concentrated just enough. As her bra hit the floor, she pulled her hair so it fell over her right shoulder, if Percy was looking, he would only be able to see her back. Her New York Yankees jersey lay neatly folded up and she slipped into it like a snake shedding its skin, only in reverse, and she made sure to tilt slightly sideways as the shirt collar went over her head, awarding Percy (if he was looking) a side glimpse of her breasts. As for pants…

No need for pants. Not tonight, she decided.

She turned around and smiled at the look of utter shock on Percy’s face. He closed his eyes the second Annabeth had glanced at him, but she had caught him, he hadn’t been quick enough.

“Sorry,” he said through a wide, embarrassed smile. “I tried not to peek, but that was honestly the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

“You can look now, you know,” she retorted, feeling very full of herself.

He opened his eyes and laughed.

“Annabeth, you are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe I’m going out with you. Wait, actually, I can’t believe you’re going out with me!”

“You’ve got your pros,” she said as she crawled on the bed next to him, tangling her legs between his, running her hands across his chest. Her jersey slid up revealing her thighs and the crest of her hips. Percy’s arm snaked underneath her, his hand finding its way under her shirt and caressing her back.

“I think so,” he added. “I can breathe underwater and I drive fairly well.”

She laughed and kissed him, their mouths stretched in a smile. And Percy couldn’t believe she was going out with him? To be perfectly honest, she couldn’t believe her luck at landing such a guy for herself. Someone who had gone to hell and back for her, literally. She stared at him, running her eyes across his face, studying his features from up close. His eyes were startlingly green, his eyelashes long and thick. His mouth called at her, but she resisted the temptation, for the moment at least. As she ran her hands across his chest, her fingers reached the bump of his Adam’s apple. She could feel it bob underneath her touch. She traced the tip of her fingers over his jawline, gently, feathery touches that led to his mouth and over his lower lip. He inched closer to her, going in for a kiss, his left hand was on her leg, moving up towards her hips, she pushed him back gently. She felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought that sprung to her mind.

“Percy,” she whispered.

“Hm?” he replied, his hands grabbing gently at her waist under her shirt. With a smile, she knew Percy was itching to get to her breasts.

“I want to try something.”

“Uh, okay?” he said huskily, and Annabeth wondered if he was paying attention. She demanded his undivided attention, she realized. Requiring no further motivation, she sprung to her knees in one swift move, straddling her boyfriend, whose hands jumped out of the way. “Whoah, what – “

As she sat on his thighs, she began working on his belt, pulling it off with one swift move as if she had been handling a whip. Percy looked shocked, his hands hovering over her shoulders but not touching, as if someone had suddenly yelled ‘Hands off the girl!’ She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down slowly, revealing the elastic band of his underwear. She ventured a look at her boyfriend’s face and she knew she was smirking, he looked utterly flabbergasted, a little afraid even.

“This is,” he said slowly, “a whole new Annabeth. A Pervertbeth.”

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. Slowly, she dragged her hands over his jeans, palming the area where his cock was starting to grow hard. Percy licked his lips as he followed the trail of her hands with his eyes. She slid further down, tugging at his pants as she did, until she knelt between his legs, hands caressing his thighs, her chin trailing over his erection. She pulled up his shirt and began kissing his chest. Percy’s breath came in quick intervals, for a second Annabeth wondered if he was ticklish – but no, deep down she knew better, he was excited, and she was the one behind it. It gave her an enormous amount of satisfaction, knowing she could have this effect on him.

“Do you like this whole new Annabeth?” she asked teasingly, her tongue lapping down his abdomen. She reached his hipbone and took a gentle bite, making Percy hiss and moan. His hands found her shoulders, her neck, he began running his fingers through her hair, his hips bucking upwards against her chest.

“I – I,” he moaned, unable to form words. “Gods, Annabeth, I – I...”

Her fingers pulled at the elastic of his underwear, revealing the tip of his erection. Her hair cascaded over his hips and he shivered beneath her.

“Do you trust me?” she asked him, pulling harder on the underwear, completely freeing his hard cock from its restrains.

Percy looked at her, his bright green eyes alive with lust.

“With my life,” he said, and she put his cock in her mouth.

It was hard to register what she was doing those first few seconds. Percy squirmed so violently that it took her a moment or two to level herself. She could hear him hissing and moaning, his fingers digging at her shoulders, as if trying to simultaneously pull her in and keep her at bay. Her mouth felt weird, and Annabeth realized she had never actually sucked on anything of the sort before, so her lips closed around the shaft rather awkwardly at first. Unlike any popsicle she had ever eaten, Percy’s dick was hot and salty. Not unpleasantly so, just surprisingly different to what she had expected.

Because she had fantasized about this before. She had imagined herself on her knees, pleasuring Percy with her mouth, only she hadn’t gone as far as imagining the details of the experience – how her cheeks hollowed with every gentle suck, how she didn’t quite know what to do with her tongue, how she had to make sure her teeth didn’t scrape against the delicate skin.

She especially hadn’t anticipated the way Percy’s labored breathing would turn her on to an unbeknownst degree. The feel of this hot appendage inside her mouth made her tingle between the legs, a sharp bolt of electricity that went from the roof of her mouth to her clit and beyond. Her mouth left his cock with a tiny pop, and she began pumping him with her right hand, her tongue lapping at the tip. The shaft was sticky with saliva, which lubricated her movements. She looked at him with a smile, licking her lips as he glanced down at her.

“You are unbelievable, you are,” he moaned as he spoke. Annabeth was being careful as she pumped, doing so at a deliberately slow pace, just to test his reaction.

“Am I doing this right?” she asked him. She wanted him to come undone, and she needed directions.

“Yeah, just – ah, mouth. Use your mouth again, but keep pumping,” he retorted, his words slurred slightly.

Annabeth smiled and returned to his weeping erection. She licked the tip and put the head back in her mouth as her right hand pumped the shaft. Percy positively purred, his hips bucking against Annabeth’s collarbone.

“Like this?” she asked, releasing his cock for a second before putting it back in her mouth and sucking gently at the tip.

“Can – can you go deeper?” he asked, sounding a little desperate. Annabeth did so, going in a little deeper at first, then as deep as she could go, her cheeks started to hurt from all the hollowing they were doing each time she bobbed up to the tip. Her jaw was starting to get tired too. But Percy withered and moaned and he sounded like was really enjoying herself. She was definitely turned on by the situation, she ventured a hand to feel between her legs and her fingers came back wet with the same sticky liquid she had been wiping clean from her vagina for the past few days. She put her hand back between her legs and ran a finger up and down the area. It felt amazing. She was wearing regular cotton panties, if slightly on the thin side. The entire area over her vagina was wet, her panties completely soaked through. She imagined what it would feel like if Percy’s cock were sliding up against her core, instead of being in her mouth. She wished he had two cocks, and could do both things simultaneously. She closed her eyes and began losing herself in the job at hand. 

“Hey,” she heard Percy speak in a ragged tone and she looked up. He was completely disheveled, his hair sticking up the at back of his head from withering against the pillow, his eyes dark with lust. “Come here,” he said, pulling at her to level up to him.

“What?” she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “You don’t like it?” she sounded affronted. Percy pulled her into his arms, his cock pointing straight at him, still hard as a rock.

“I loved it, it was, ah, you are amazing, you know that?” he kissed her, and Annabeth wondered if he could taste himself in her mouth. “But if you had kept that going for another second, I would have come in your mouth, and that’s not something I would do without clearing it with you first.” Annabeth smiled, her boyfriend the gentleman.

“My jaw was getting a bit tired,” she admitted, as Percy cupped her face, kissing her chin, her jawline, her cheeks, her lips.

“That’s okay,” he said, tracing his fingers across her jawline and tilting her chin up. “We have all the time in the world. No, wait. We might die in a few days. We have a few days’ time.”

Annabeth laughed. She glanced down at Percy’s cock, it was starting to grow soft now, she could tell without even needing to touch it.

“I would have liked it if you came in my mouth, I think,” she said, kissing him quickly and avoiding his eyes lest she died from embarrassment at her words.

Percy’s eyes darkened, he bit his lip and pulled Annabeth flush against his chest by her waist, making her yelp in surprise.

“You make me crazy when you say things like that,” he whispered against her open mouth. “I have been about to lose my head a couple of times already. Gods, Annabeth, what are you doing to me?”

Annabeth noticed the tip of Percy’s cock perking up slightly, as if it had been trying to overhear their conversation. She grabbed it with her left hand and gave it an exploratory tug. Percy purred.

“There’s something else I want to try,” she said, and he looked at her with curiosity.

“Oh? And what would that be, Wise Girl? You know you can do anything you want with me. I am yours to command, Milady,” as he spoke, his hand slid inside Annabeth’s shirt and cupped her right breast while letting out a low moan, as if he had been dying to do that for too long.

Annabeth bit her lip and smiled, the feeling of Percy’s hand on her breasts, his thumb caressing her nipples, it was enough to drive her completely crazy, but if her calculations were correct, what she had in mind for them next would blow their minds to Elysium.

She took off her shirt in a fraction of a second, Percy’s eyes went straight to her breasts

“Take off your pants,” she commanded, as she began to tie her hair up in a ponytail. 


	4. Chapter IV ANNABETH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Annabeth's POV. She is still feeling pesky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many days elapsed between Percy and Annabeth leaving Tartarus and the crew reaching Ithaca. Let's pretend they had about a week of rest in between so my story adds up.

**Stolen Moments Onboard the Argo II**

Chapter IV

ANNABETH

Annabeth lay on the bed, naked except for her wet, flimsy panties. Percy took a second to run his eyes through her entire body before kicking off his pants and briefs, settling back down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow, his right-hand hovering uncertainly, as if he didn’t quite know what to do with it.

Annabeth was tempted to just lay there and see what he would do, but she didn’t have it in her to be that cruel. As with most of their adventures, she was the one with the plan – Percy was just happy to go along. If their previous experiences were to serve as any sort of reliable indication, Percy probably had no frigging idea what to do next.

She smiled as she pulled him by his t-shirt, flush against her chest. His right leg propped between hers, his naked shaft resting idly against her clothed crotch.

“Kiss me,” she commanded, capturing his mouth in hers. She shivered as he moved on top of her, pressing down gently as he devoured her mouth. He smelled amazing, salty like the sea, with an added hint of Percy-musk. She ran her hands through his hair, his strong shoulders, his back and his naked butt cheeks, which she couldn’t help but grab and knead. She could feel Percy’s mouth breaking into a smile as she did so, and she tried to suppress a smile herself. She’s always admired Percy’s ass, and this was her first time actually squeezing it, something she had fantasized of doing for longer than she’d care to admit.

“Pervert,” Percy whispered against her neck, and took a bite at the nearest bit of supple flesh he could find, right over her carotid artery, which Annabeth was sure was pulsating like a war drum. She moaned as Percy slid down her body until he reached her breasts and began sucking at them, grabbing at them and groaning like a wild animal. She loved every nip, every gentle suck and every not-so-gentle suck, but she especially loved the look on Percy’s face as he did so – completely lost in the moment, unbridled and feral. She ran her fingers up and down his shoulders relishing the feel of his lean yet muscular arms.

“Ah, Percy,” she moaned and whimpered as Percy took one of her nipples between his teeth and gently tugged, careful not to bite down too hard, just enough to send shivers down her spine. He sucked at the tip and let go with a gentle pop, gazing up at her with green eyes clouded with lust.

“Annabeth,” he said, his voice a hoarse whisper. “Are you – are you, does it feel good when I do this?” he kneaded her breasts experimentally, thumbing her nipples.

“Yeah,” she breathed in reply, an airy response that was almost lost in her throat. Percy went back to sucking at them gently.

“And this?” he asked, sucking a nipple and rolling his tongue around the tip.

“Uh-huh,” she responded, her fingers snaking into his hair.

“Good,” he said, releasing the kiss-swollen mounds. “Because I love it. I think I have found my true calling.” She laughed shakily and playfully smacked him over the head. “No, I mean it,” he added, alternating between speech and kisses. “If I am mortally wounded in the next few days, I want you to find my dying ass, lift off your shirt over my face and put me out of my misery, smother me to death.”

She would have laughed, if Percy hadn’t looked so deadly serious. It made her throb between the legs. If she were mortally wounded in the next few days, she didn’t know how she would like to go. She’d experienced pain before and could easily imagine how it would feel to die while writhing in agony – she didn’t know how it would feel to die in ecstasy, from an orgasm, with Percy spilling his seed inside her. She couldn’t imagine what it would feel like, as she had never had sex before, but if it felt nearly half as good as she had felt the previous night, when rubbing against Percy’s erection had made her come in her pants, then she figured it would be an amazing way to go.

She continued to entertain the idea of dying, when suddenly a figure of a man appeared in her mind, someone with distinctly green eyes, like Percy’s, only much older, much more rugged, wearing the same serious expression she had seen in that dream she’d had a few nights before. The man suddenly arched an eyebrow.

 _Poseidon,_ she realized. _What in the –_

No. Olympian god or not, he wasn’t allowed in her mind at this moment. This was her private time with Percy. She shook her head as if that would get rid of the god of the seas, when she was suddenly brought back to reality by the feel of Percy’s erection smack against her crotch. He began pumping against her, but he didn’t even seem aware of doing it, lost as he was in the worshipping of her breasts.

A strong waft of salty air suddenly hit her like a bucket of cold water, a different kind of salty, unlike Percy’s natural scent, this one smelled much brinier, like pickled herring.

 _No!_ She yelled in her mind. _Get out of my head!_

With a start, Annabeth pushed against Percy’s chest and rolled him onto his back, positioning herself over her boyfriend and straddling him. Percy seemed a bit dazed for a second, perhaps wondering if he had bit too hard. Annabeth realized she must have been wearing a pretty serious expression, because Percy’s brows suddenly knitted with concern.

“Hey, what’s wro –“ but he wasn’t able to finish his question. Annabeth grabbed his right hand and guided it between her legs, sandwiching his fingers between her clit and his own pulsating erection.

“Touch me, Percy,” she commanded, and she began thrusting up and down. Percy’s look of utter surprise changed into one of nervous excitement. He licked his lips and began wiggling his fingers. Annabeth nearly cried out in pleasure.

“Wow,” he said as he moved his fingers deeper down her clothed vagina and back up again. “It’s so – wet.”

“Uh-huh,” Annabeth whimpered, speeding up as she rolled her hips up and down. She could feel Percy’s fingers sort of tickling her clit, the movement was a little bit clumsy, but she could forgive his lack of experience. What she really wanted was to get lost in the moment as fast as possible. It was working. She was barely aware of how her hair fell over her face, her high pony tail having loosened up slightly. It felt amazing, being in control like she was at the moment, harnessing her mind to focus on the sensations, setting the rhythm to her thrusts. But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough. She opened her eyes and saw Percy’s own green ones anchored to her breasts, which were bouncing gently, her nipples hard as rocks.

Percy licked his lips, his mouth opening and closing, his eyes lustful, the veins on his neck so clearly visible she could count them. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, relishing in the tickling sensation between her legs, the tingling of something stronger building up inside of her. But it still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough.

“Tear them off,” she commanded between gasps of mounting pleasure. She needed to feel him, skin on skin, she wanted to feel his shaft, lubricated by her own essence, hot and slippery against her labia. She needed to feel the ridge of Percy’s cock against her clit. “My panties, get rid of them!” she sounded slightly demented.

Percy took a few seconds to react, then both his hands flew to the elastic on her underwear, in one powerful tug, careful not to hurt her, he tore them in two like they were made out of paper, the ripping sound barely audible over Annabeth’s gasp of surprise and elation. She raised her hips so Percy could slide the deconstructed garment down one of her thighs, whereupon it lay discarded, bunched up just above her knee.

When she propped back down, she literally saw sparks. The feeling was unbelievable. She could feel every bit of Percy’s cock against her, every detail felt sharp and crisp, the length and girth perfectly discernable, she figured she would be able to draw a sketch of it without even needing a second glance. She let out an embarrassingly loud moan and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

“Ah, Annabeth!” Percy joined in, panting to the rhythm of her grinding. His hands found her thighs and his fingers dug into her flesh, guiding her the way she had done to him when their roles had been reversed the previous night. Only this was different – Annabeth was completely naked, writhing on top of him, her wet core sliding mercilessly up and down his shaft. She could feel her tits bumping against each other, making slapping noises each time she slid back down. Her movements became erratic, desperate. She felt like she was coming undone at the seams.

Annabeth reconsidered her previous statement. If dying in pleasure felt like this, then she gave Gaia permission to blast their ship to smithereens, so long as the last thing she felt was Percy’s cock between her legs, Percy’s eyes on her breasts, Percy’s hands on her hips and the mounting firmness of his grasp, guiding her to slide up against him with agonizing accuracy, hitting that sweet spot _every time._

She felt Percy’s hand slide across her lower abdomen, his thumb gently sliding against her clit. For a second she thought he wanted to pleasure her with his thumb as well, a thought that hadn’t occurred to her at this present moment. But then she realized Percy was trying to get a better look at their grinding organs by gently thumbing her pubic area upward. She felt slightly curious herself, wondering what her clit looked like sliding against his cock. It must have been a pretty good sight, because Percy licked his lips and moaned his loudest yet.

But she didn’t have much time to entertain the idea, she could feel her orgasm coming, and all she could think about was how shallow her breathing was, how her scalp tingled and her toes curled almost against her will. She felt a startling need to suck her thumb for some reason, but she settled with biting down on her lip and running her hands through her hair, as if her head were about to explode and she needed to find some pressure points on her scalp to stop her brains from bursting inside her skull. She would later come to analyze the feeling more carefully, pinpointing the exact moment she knew her orgasm was seconds from rippling through her. She felt like her body had turned to rubber, and the only part of her that worked was her vagus nerve, sending sparks through her brain, heart, lungs and clit, pulsating and generating so much heat and electricity that she could have powered the entire Argo II. A few more thrusts and she’d be there… she slammed desperately against Percy, her back arching, stars flying over the inside of her eyelids. 

“Percy, ah, Percy!” she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her moans.

“Annabeth – I… “ Percy stammered. “I don’t think I can hold it in much longer, I –“

That sort of did it for her. She stopped short and began to tremble, her orgasm rippling through her like a tidal wave. She felt an urgent, quivering sensation between her legs and realized Percy’s cock was pulsating too, strong throbs like an actual heartbeat. She glanced at him as she rode her orgasm, he looked in pain, his eyes tightly shut, his mouth wide open. She took a mental picture of Percy’s orgasm face and filed it for later use. A few pearly drops hung at the tip of Percy’s cock, the rest had spilled over his shirt, the Camp Half-Blood logo drizzled with what could have been sugar glaze.

She collapsed on the bed next to him, her head on her hand as she propped her elbow on the pillow, feeling completely satiated yet utterly awake. Percy on the other hand, not so much. He looked like he was ready to pass out. 

As their breathing returned to normal, Percy opened his eyes slowly, as if his eyelids weighed about a ton.

“It goes without saying but…” he said, his eyelids fluttering closed again. “I think that was all the Percy I had left in me today.” He peeked down at the mess on his shirt and let out a weak groan. “Smeared all over my shirt, again.”

“We’ve got extras,” Annabeth replied, as Percy made one final effort and took off his shirt. He settled back down, his head resting on Annabeth’s arm as he drew her closer to him, flush against his naked chest, his face level with her clavicle. He took a deep breath, and for a moment Annabeth felt like he was sniffing her. Then a smile of satisfaction stretched across Percy’s face, making her feel giddy. She felt guilty about the thought, but she really wished they could have a conversation. Now that she had returned to her own rational self, she wanted to discuss the image she had seen before she had gone berserk on him.

“Percy?” she asked softly, hoping he wouldn’t be asleep.

“Hm?” he retorted weakly.

“Remember I told you about that dream I had? The one about your dad?”

“Uh-huh,” he said, stifling a yawn and shimmying closer to her still, his nose almost buried under her armpit.

“I thought we could talk about it?” she asked carefully, as if testing the waters.

“Sure,” he slurred, and Annabeth felt she could have asked him anything and he would have answered the same thing. But she went with it.

“I figured, maybe he’s trying to send me a message. Send us a message, I mean. Maybe he hasn’t been able to get in touch with you, I figured, after having your memories erased and all that time in Tartarus,” Percy’s mouth went slack, same as it did before he passed out. She cleared her throat loudly, trying to get his attention and his eyes fluttered open.

“Uh, yeah,” he added sharply, clearing his throat.

“So maybe, with all the _heavy sleeping_ you’ve been doing lately,” she emphasized the words, as if hoping he could catch on and wake up already, “maybe you’ve been unreachable in your dreams. What do you think?”

After two seconds without a response, she gently slapped him across the face.

“Wha – oh, yeah. Nah, I don’t think that’s it,” he added, sounding much more awake now. He suddenly sat up, grabbed at the bed throw bunched up at their feet and covered them both before plopping back down and rolling Annabeth onto her other side, spooning her gently.

“Why not?” she asked, once Percy was satisfied with their positions.

He took his time answering, yawning widely and sniffing her hair before settling down with a finality that left little room for discussion.

“’Cause I had a dream about your mom last night, so I’m pretty sure I’m still dream-reachable,” he had barely slurred out the last word when he began to snore.

Annabeth did not get a wink of sleep that night.


	5. Chapter V PERCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain goddess pays Percy a visit. Lemon-less chapter, but it will be the ONLY one without heavy smut, I promise on the River Styx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a bit of a hiatus for Chinese New Year. But now I'm back! Happy Spring Festival everyone!

**Stolen Moments Onboard the Argo II**

Chapter V

PERCY

Percy woke up feeling aggravated and ravenous, in that order. He had never been completely driven by his stomach, not with all the adventures that sometimes took him hundreds of miles away from a decent meal, however, since they had returned to the Argo II, food had been consistently plentiful, and his desire for it had suddenly taken a spot on the main stage of his attention. His stomach rumbled, yet it wasn’t hunger that was making him frown.

He had been visited by the Olympian goddess Athena in his sleep. This made the second time in a week.

At first, he hadn’t thought much about it. The wisdom goddess had simply made a silent appearance during his mostly dreamless sleep a few nights prior, and it had been easy to cast her out of his mind the moment he had woken up – in fact, he hadn’t even thought about the whole ordeal until Annabeth mentioned it right as he had been about to pass out from sexual bliss and exhaustion.

This time, the goddess had spoken to him, and it would be _unwise_ to ignore her words.

In the dream, Percy had been sleeping in his bunk, not in Annabeth’s cabin but his. He had a strange third-person view of his own sleeping self, as if he had been watching a video someone had recorded while he snored. _I don’t even snore,_ he remembered thinking at the time, when suddenly, a piercing hoot broke the silence from somewhere out of his peripheral vision, jerking dream-Percy awake.

Instantly, real-Percy was drawn into sleep-Percy like a frog pulling its tongue back into its mouth, and suddenly, he had a first-person view of a very pissed off Athena, standing arms-crossed and towering over him.

“A-Athena?” Percy asked stupidly, trying to gather his thoughts.

As the goddess opened her mouth, something very strange happened. She glitched, the way the characters from Paul’s vintage videogames did whenever the console got slightly overheated. Percy had blamed the ancient technology at the time, however, he couldn’t possibly blame Athena’s sudden phasing on Nintendo 64. He figured the company wouldn’t be taking responsibility for that one.

“A—no—ng” the goddess spoke, sounding raspy and metallic, very much at odds with her deep, mellifluous godly voice.

“Hum, sorry, Athena, I didn’t catch that?”

The goddess hadn’t seemed to have noticed the glitch, and at Percy’s look of utter perplexity, she rolled her eyes so hard her head bobbed back with them.

“I said I _know_ what you’re doing,” she emphasized the one word and waited for a response. She didn’t get one immediately, as Percy was too awestruck and befuddled to give an appropriate answer straightaway.

“Yeah,” Percy replied after a few seconds. “I still don’t know exactly what you mean. What am I doing? I thought I was sleeping. This is a new one for me, usually I sneak up on other people’s _doing_ , it’s never really me doing any _doing,_ you know what I mean?” Maybe his brain hadn’t completely woken up yet, admittedly, he was still asleep so, could you really blame him on this one?

“Do you take me for a _fool_?” the goddess asked, her tone threatening. Then she glitched again, and Percy managed to catch a glimpse of a completely different version of Athena. While she had been wearing a bronze breastplate over a delicate white dress and sandals just a moment ago, she was suddenly in jeans and hiking boots and a red flannel shirt, her look changed from one of foreboding to one of complete confusion, as if she had gotten off at the wrong subway station and had no idea where she was. Then she was back to normal, looking as if nothing had happened.

“Hum, I think I’m gonna need a minute here,” Percy said, sitting up on his bunk and rubbing his eyes.

“So, you _do_ take me for a fool,” she hissed, raising a spear that a second ago most certainly hadn’t been there, that made Percy perk up instantly.

“NO! No, wait! Of course not! Athena, goddess of wisdom, I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. Son of Poseidon and everything, you know how we are, right? Seaweed brains and all.” Percy hoped this would save him from imminent pulverization, and prayed his dad wasn’t listening in on their conversation, as that would be a whole new cloud of tension to diffuse.

Athena seemed momentarily placated, as if considering the appropriateness of the insult.

“Yes, I do know how you are. Seaweed brain goes nicely with Barnacle beard, I will remember that,” she said, suddenly recovering all her previous composure. “I will give you one final chance Percy Jackson. Admit to your intentions towards my daughter and give up this childish dream once and for all – you are not worthy of her.”

“Annabeth?” Percy asked, completely thrown aback. “This is about Annabeth? My intentions towards… _oh_.”

Athena smiled humorlessly, as if relishing in the success of a particularly effective pesticide. Percy’s face suddenly felt extremely hot. He realized he had been wearing nothing but boxer shorts in his dream and a wave of shame hit him smack in the gut.

“I—I don’t,” he stammered. For a second there, he considered denying the whole thing, but he knew any attempt of deceit wouldn’t fly in the presence of the goddess of wisdom. Worse still, the woman standing before him suddenly didn’t feel like a goddess at all, Athena was one hundred percent acting the role of Annabeth’s mom. There had been that one time, years ago, when his mom had entered his room without knocking and caught him – well, this felt equally mortifying. “You _know_ … like, you saw?” he yelped, hoping his voice hadn’t actually been that high. 

“I saw _nothing,_ thank the gods, including myself. But we immortals can _sense_ when our names are uselessly and constantly repeated, over and over again. Sometimes we are caught unawares and our attention is summoned to whomever speaks our names. We are going through a rather… delicate situation at the moment. Our defenses have been weakened, our wills have been bent, we are battling a fight against our own selves and that has left us vulnerable to… summons. Especially if such clamoring is of a rather _inflamed_ nature, powerfully enhanced by the constant threat of mortal peril. I trust you know what I mean.”

Percy sat there with his mouth open as Athena’s words washed over him. “Oh, _gods_!” he suddenly moaned, hiding his face in his hands as understanding finally hit him.

“Exactly,” Athena spat, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

It took him a few seconds to calm down, while he relived the several compromising positions he and Annabeth had adopted during the past few nights. The _things_ they had done, although he hadn’t felt ashamed of anything, quite the contrary, Percy had been feeling a little too full of himself as of late – suddenly made him want to hide in his room and never come out, just like that time his mother had caught him doing the hanky panky with himself. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that his performance of the past few nights might have had a silent audience.

“Wait, are you telling me that _all_ twelve Olympians saw us?!” he asked, his voice definitely an octave higher this time.

“I repeat, not _saw._ Sensed. And yes, I share your mortification. Do you know what kind of looks I’ve been getting from Aphrodite? From Hera? Even Artemis dared lift an eyebrow in my direction,” the goddess harrumphed, looking ruffled.

“Even my _dad_ knows?” Percy asked, wanting to drown.

“Your father knows no shame,” Athena replied drily. “He had the gall to look _proud_. We have had words since then. I believe he is on my side now when I say to you: this has to stop.”

“Oh _gods_ – gah! I can’t believe it! I did it again! The word just rolls right off the tongue! This is _ridiculous_!” Percy’s voice was muffled as he grabbed his pillow and smothered himself with it.

“I agree with you, for once,” said the goddess.

Percy emerged from behind his pillow. “Are you telling me that _every time_ someone is… you know… in – inflamed,” he whispered the word, “and they say ‘oh my gods’, that all Olympian gods just perk up and start listening in?” he felt like swallowing a sock.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the goddess replied. “I told you earlier, we are in a weakened state at the moment, and we have a strong connection to our demigod children. We usually only sense these clamors when our more powerful offspring are in imminent danger and plead for help. You two are particularly powerful demigods, and your, ehm, summons were being enhanced by the nature of your activities.” Athena stopped talking for a moment, as if sensing Percy’s need to just stop existing immediately.

Percy had never been more mortified in his entire life. He swallowed hard and it felt like he had been trying to eat a mothball. He had never been one to search his feelings, but at this particular moment, he realized the reason he felt like he wanted to kill everyone and die simultaneously wasn’t because of him and his own shame.

It was because of Annabeth. He HATED the idea that someone else, god or not, had been remotely present during those times when she had looked so utterly beautiful and unbridled and wild. He conjured up images of her disheveled hair and her perfect teeth biting down on her lower lip and her naked hips and her _breasts._

“NO!” he yelled, muffling his cry with his pillow. “You had no right!” he added. He didn’t care if Athena pulverized him in his sleep, she – they had no right to see or hear Annabeth the way he knew was only meant for him. He would take down the whole Mount Olympus if he had to – he would steer the Argo II back to Manhattan and –

“Before you finish that thought,” interrupted Athena, sounding much more chill than he had ever heard her. “Do know that what we _sensed_ were merely emotions. Clear, yes, but mere emotions. We were in no way witnesses to you and my daughter’s,” she clawed her way through that word, “escapades. That would have been hard to live through.”

Percy took a moment to take in Athena’s words. So, they couldn’t have seen. They couldn’t have heard. That did make him feel slightly better. If only slightly.

“Look,” said the goddess, and Percy almost jumped out of his dream-skin as Athena took a seat on the edge of his bed. He gathered his knees to his chest, afraid to make physical contact with her, as if she had been scalding hot. She took no notice of this. “I had told you before, I am giving you the benefit of the doubt. Ever since the events of Manhattan, you have been challenging my preconceived ideas of you, however minuscule a challenge.”

Percy didn’t like the sound of the word minuscule, but he thought it unwise to interrupt.

“I can also sense that your feelings towards my daughter are true in nature, however impure, and that despite the perils before you as well as the perils you’ve managed to escape, you retain wholesome ideals for your improbable future,” the goddess paused and Percy, who had been looking at a spot over her right shoulder, looked up and met her eyes. His shame had slightly dissipated at her words.

“You said I am not worthy of her, though,” he said, glancing back at the spot over her shoulder. He felt like a child but he couldn’t help it, sitting half naked in the presence of an immortal being, his girlfriend’s _mom_.

“You are not,” said Athena. “Yet.”

Percy perked up, a glimpse of hope in the horizon. He had never felt the need to impress the gods, he had never wanted to gain their approval, heck, he had even turned down immortality. But he realized he felt very differently about the godly woman sitting on his bunk when seen from a more ‘human’ perspective. This was his future mother-in-law, and what the hell, he realized he _wanted_ her approval. 

“What can I do?” he asked, glad to hear his voice was back to normal.

Athena’s penetrating gaze called Percy’s eyes to meet her own. He held it as best he could.

“Do not dishonor her,” she said. “I am a maiden goddess. I have resigned all forms of physical interaction and general contact with members of the opposite sex. However, I am not a stranger to deep emotional connections, a profound jointure between myself and another sentient being that results in intellectual fireworks. My children are often bore in this fashion. I am to understand that you are the recipient of my daughter’s true affection. It is an honor to be loved by a daughter of Athena,” she said loudly and her words echoed throughout Percy’s cabin. “Do not ever take that for granted, it is not often a child of mine lowers her expectations enough to engage with a child of Poseidon, what was it you said? A brain full of seaweed.”

“No arguments here,” Percy suddenly found it impossible to stop his retort. “I’ve always felt she’s way out of my league.”

“I agree with you, for the second time,” said Athena.

“So, just… hold the phone,” he said, knitting his eyebrows. “Does this mean that you don’t want us to uh… you know…” he looked up at Athena, deflating at the lack of understanding in her eyes. “Please don’t make me say it out loud.” He was sure she was feigning ignorance; how could the goddess of wisdom not know what he meant?

“Engage in sexual intercourse,” Athena added helpfully and Percy wanted to eat his pillow and die.

“I’ll take that as a sign I have correctly interpreted your question. No, Percy Jackson, that is not what I meant to convey,” she continued, as if she could not sense Percy’s multiplied mortification. “As I said before, I am not a stranger to deep emotional connections, from a distance and through the years I have gained a thorough understanding of the behavior of the human species, especially where demigods are involved, and I am wise enough to know that you would be more likely to disobey an order of celibacy than to heed some friendly advice. But I fear that my candid words might be a bit too much for your barnacle incrusted brain and are likely to trigger your implosion, so let me put this in words that you will understand.” Percy looked up at her, chills going down his spine.

“Do NOT knock up my daughter.” 

Percy sat there, at loss for words for what felt like an entire millennium. The Argo II could have crashed and he wouldn’t have noticed. Was this really happening, or is it all just one of those dreams into which your subconscious tries to reach you?

“This is as real as it gets,” said Athena, getting up from Percy’s bunk and smoothing down the creases on her dress.

“O – okay,” mumbled Percy, not knowing what to say. “Is… is that it?”

“Yes, that’s about it. Save it until you’re married,” she added, picking up her spear and gathering up a shield that she had conjured up from thin air.

“Just… just sex, right?” Percy asked, and it had taken him all his will to say it out loud, not wanting to give out too much. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to marry Annabeth, heck, he knew he very damn well wanted to marry her, he would have married her in an instant, but they also had an incomplete mission ahead of them and mortal peril hung over their heads every second of the day. That’s not how he pictured marrying her at all, not with the sword of Damocles threatening to chop their heads off any minute now.

Athena raised an eyebrow, and Percy knew he had been stupid to have thought he could hide things from her.

“Also, stop calling out for the gods. Not unless you want an audience and all twelve Olympians to give you their undivided attention. Aphrodite has everyone on speed dial, and I hear her popcorn machine is the fastest in the universe,” said the goddess, sounding more and more muffled by the second.

“Wait, so, what are we supposed to do? Can’t you just, I don’t know, tune out for a bit?” Percy asked, not all aware of what he was saying as he started to feel the crisp grasp of consciousness gripping at him.

“I suggest calling out to Jesus,” said Athena, her image turning into vapor. “He’s rather popular amongst mortals and doesn’t affect us in the slightest.”

“Wait!” called Percy desperately, “what about Gaea?! How are we supposed to defeat her?!”

“Can’t hear you…” she faded out.

Then Percy woke up, and his stomach rumbled.

As he sat up, he looked out the window he realized the sun hadn’t yet risen, the sky was painted silver where it met the sea. He stretched out his arm to trace his hand over Annabeth’s form, his eyes glued to the window, when he realized she wasn’t there. Her side of her bed felt cold and he instantly felt wary. He had gotten used to waking up by her side and he was on his feet before he even knew it, reaching for his discarded pants when the door swung open and Annabeth walked in holding a tray of food.

Percy took a deep breath of relief and plopped back down on the bed.

“Morning,” she said as she set the tray on her bedside table.

“Don’t just disappear like that,” he grumbled, when the smell of freshly made waffles and syrup hit his nose and his mouth began to water.

“Sorry,” she said, not looking apologetic in the slightest. “Just woke up early and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Breakfast in bed, huh? What have I ever done to deserve you?” Percy added, and he couldn’t help but take her in from head to foot. She was dressed in jeans and her camp t-shirt, but she had bags under her eyes and a rather forced smile on her beautiful face. She was also sweating profusely, as if she had returned from a jog. “What’s wrong?” he added.

“Oh, nothing. It’s hot outside. And I didn’t sleep all that well last night. Plus, you snore like a beast, _gods_.”

At the sound of that last word, Percy felt an impending sense of doom tower over him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water, he dressed silently and walked out the door towards the bathroom, saying he was going to brush his teeth and be right back, ignoring the delicious smell of breakfast and Annabeth’s penetrating eyes on his back.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he began brushing his teeth a bit more forcefully than usual. Athena hadn’t been a dream, he was sure of that. Now the question was, what the hell was he going to do? After all they had been doing the past few nights, Percy would have been lying to himself if he said sex with Annabeth hadn’t occurred to him. Hell, he had been pretty close to suggesting it last night. He totally would have if Annabeth hadn’t been so – dominating. He had toyed with the idea of doing it the night before they landed on Ithaca, they were a couple of days away, just so he would die with no regrets, you know, in case he died.

He hated the idea, but he supposed he could suggest them sleeping in their own cabins for a while? Or maybe pretend he was coming down with something. Not too contagious. Stomach flu or something, just so Annabeth could nurse him back to health. But she would see right through him faster than his toothbrush rampaging over his teeth. He could just talk to her, that would be another option. As if talking to Athena about sex hadn’t been mortifying enough, but he and Annabeth had agreed on communication being important to the relationship. Yes, he would have to come clean about this.

When he returned to the cabin, his jaw hit the floor. Annabeth had prepared an impromptu picnic on her bed, their plates carefully placed over a tablecloth improvised from what looked like canvas from the ship’s sails. A stack of waffles neatly piled up in the middle next to an assortment of fruits, syrup and juice bottles. And she had stripped to her underwear. Yeah, that too. She was fanning her face with her hands, she looked utterly radiant and well, hot. Half-naked hot.

“Annabeth, god – I mean, wow, how – wow,” he waddled to the bed like an automaton, completely unaware of how his limbs carried him towards her. When he was within touching distance, he leaned forward and pulled her from the back of her neck, capturing her mouth in his. Annabeth returned the kiss as she ran her fingers through Percy’s already disheveled hair, moaning into his mouth. They separated after a few seconds of intense kissing, mostly because Percy felt his knees would buckle if he didn’t get catch his balance.

“Sorry about this,” she said as Percy sat down in front of her, shamelessly taking in her half naked body.

“Huh?” he asked, glancing away from her chest and into her eyes. He must have had a pretty stupid look on his face because she started to laugh.

“I didn’t mean to just strip like this, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, it’s just really hot out there, I can’t even explain it. I’ll just cool down and put my clothes back on in a minute ok?”

“No way,” said Percy, absent mindedly lifting a waffle to his mouth. “You stay jusch like that,” he mumbled as he chewed.

Annabeth smiled and bit down into a pear. Pear juice began to dribble down her chin after the first crunchy bite and Percy’s eyes followed the trail that went from her neck to her clavicle and disappeared in the nook between her breasts. He had a nagging feeling he had been about to discuss something important with her, but for the life of him, he could not remotely remember what it was.

Percy finished half the stack of waffles without taking her eyes off his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Annabeth glanced absent mindedly out the window from time to time, as the beads of sweat that had adorned her chest like drops of dew had begun to dry off. They took gulps of juice now and then and ate in silence until most of the food had been cleared off the plates. When Annabeth looked at him, Percy felt a completely different kind of hungry. An almost animalistic lust had come over him and for a second he could feel the hot air that Annabeth had mentioned wafting in through the window. He was extremely thankful for the magical Camp Half-Blood plates that automatically cleaned themselves once they sensed the meal was over, because had there still been food on them, he would have made a real mess as he lunged towards Annabeth and pinned her to the bed.

“Per –“ she began, but was instantly silenced by his lips on hers. They kissed fiercely. Percy’s hands roaming all over her body – her arms, her legs, her waist, her breasts. She broke the kiss and moaned softly, running her hands across Percy’s back, straddling him with her lean, muscular legs. He felt her shiver beneath him as he began nibbling at her neck, he could taste the sweat on her skin and he lapped at it furiously.

“Oh, Percy, ah. _Gods_!” she moaned. Percy froze instantly as if he had been struck by lightning. He looked up into Annabeth’s eyes and he realized he must have look completely petrified, as she immediately knitted her eyebrows, straining to feel any kind of danger. Perhaps she thought he had sensed the Argo II sailing into a trap or something. “What’s wrong?” she asked warily.

“It’s your mom,” he replied drily. “I just thought about your mom.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow in a way so reminiscent of Athena that made Percy jump away from her as if he had been scalded by hot water.

“Excuse me?” she asked, her grey eyes brewing up a storm. “Why are you thinking about my mom _right now?”_ He would have found the look of disgruntled jealousy very endearing, even funny, had it not been for the circumstances. He took a mental picture of Annabeth’s jealous face for later use. Then, Percy told her everything.

About the dream, the glitch, the whole ‘overhearing’ incident (Annabeth’s mouth had been open the entire time until he reached that part, then she immediately dove for covers and wrapped herself up like a burrito, yelling into her fists, yep, that’s how he had felt at the time), and finally, Athena’s friendly advice slash vaguely disguised threat.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes by the time he was done.

“Jesus?” she asked, her voice two octaves higher than usual. “My mother the goddess of wisdom suggested _Jesus?!”_

“I know, right?” Percy couldn’t help but laugh, even though he knew there was little humor in the situation. When Annabeth started to whimper in despair, he reached out and wrapped her arms around her, pulling the burrito flush against his chest.

“Do you think that is why your dad appeared to me while we were going at it last night?” she asked anxiously. The smile completely faded off Percy’s face as if someone had suddenly slapped it away with a giant, dead fish.

“Say what again?” he asked, unsure he had heard correctly.

“I saw glimpses of him last night, just a vague image of him, like a memory or something. Like when you suddenly remember you’ve left the stove on or you forgot to turn off the lights, and you see the lights on in your mind.”

Percy made a face like he had swallowed a lemon.

“He better not have _seen_ anything,” he said menacingly. He usually got along well with his dad, but if he had been prying into their sex life, they would definitely have words.

“Percy,” she moaned into his shirt. “What are we going to do?”

“Well,” Percy said, rocking her softly in his arms. “We could just go back to sleeping in our own cabins, you know, I go back to my bunk?” he finished half-heartedly. “Avoid all temptation.”

“I don’t want that,” she reached out and cupped his face, pecking him on the lips. “I don’t want to sleep another night without you, I don’t think I’d be able to shut my eyes again. I wasn’t kidding when I said I needed you by my side. I feel like we are constantly on the edge of a cliff, and the smallest gust of wind would be strong enough to push us to our deaths.”

“You, my lady, have a gift for expression,” he joked, kissing the top of her head and loving the way she gave a tiny snort of laughter.

“I’m serious!” she retorted. “You are not going back to your cabin. You can’t leave me again, Percy!”

Her tone tugged at his heart. There had been that one moment, back in Tartarus, when Calypso’s curse had fallen upon a blinded Annabeth, making it impossible for Percy to reach her, making her feel like he had abandoned her, throwing her into panic and despair and heartbreak at the same time. He hugged her tighter still.

“I am never going to leave you, Wise Girl. I never have and I never will,” he said with palpable conviction. She snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as if she had been reliving the same memory.

“Then what are we going to do?” she asked, and Percy was glad to hear it sounded more like she was asking a question to herself. This usually meant that Annabeth was thinking of a solution to their most urgent problem at hand – and her success rate was usually very, very high.

“Well,” he began, trying to diffuse their worries for the time being and look at the positive side for once. “We could just do above-the-waist stuff for a while, you know? Ow!” he complained, as Annabeth slapped him over the chest.

“You know what?” she said. “I’m sick and tired of the gods never showing up for the real important stuff and always interfering in things that do not concern them. I mean, who does my mother even _think_ she is, popping up into your dreams and telling you not to get me knocked up? What, am I too stupid that I would just let that happen? Am I so dense that I would just let my idiot boyfriend inseminate me?”

“Hey, I’m right here,” he interrupted with a smile on his face. He simply loved it when Annabeth went on self-righteous monologues like this.

“It’s just so typical of her! Annabeth, go avenge me. Find the Mark of Athena. Kill the Romans. Return me to my home. Make my temple taller than Hera’s. I was almost eaten by a spider, Percy! A giant, talking spider! And what do I get in return? Nothing. Zero. Nada. Just a lack of faith on whether or not I am able to control my sexual impulses.”

“To be fair, I think she had a lack of faith on me being able to control _my_ sexual impulses,” Percy felt the need to clarify, but he loved Annabeth more than ever as he heard her vent her frustrations. She was mouthing his own feelings, after all. 

“You know what I think we should do?” she asked, and she didn’t wait for an answer when she simply added. “Whatever the hell we want.”

“Over-the-waist stuff too?” he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Annabeth pulled off the blanket she had wrapped around herself, revealing her half-naked body.

“Knock yourself out, Seaweed Brain,” she replied, and smashed their mouths together.

The alarm suddenly began to ring on deck, and Percy heard his friends’ footsteps rushing out of their own cabins. Percy and Annabeth broke apart as a heavy knock on the door was followed by Piper’s voice yelling something about trouble.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look that spoke a thousand words.

“Tonight,” it seemed to say, as they ran to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to point a little something out. What's up with that sudden heat wave that had Annabeth stripping down for breakfast, right? Like, so out of character! And Percy just jumping her like that? Totally not him. Wink, wink. I sense some Olympian meddling coming their way. Maybe they've placed bets.


	6. Chapter VI ANNABETH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX
> 
> Whoah, what was that, L. Monster? Did you just say-- 
> 
> SEX. YEP, YEP. SEX FOR Y'ALL, BELOVED READERS.

**Stolen Moments Onboard the Argo II**

Chapter VI

ANNABETH

In retrospect, Annabeth considered that hauling a giant wave of sea water over the ship’s deck to wash away the dozen or so _venti_ that had attacked the Argo II in the early hours of the morning hadn’t been one of Percy’s cleverest ideas. Not that it hadn’t worked.

What resulted from the defensive maneuver was a venti-free Quarterdeck that now resembled a poorly maintained Lido deck at an overcrowded Carnival Cruise and seven demigods soaked to the bone, three of whom had almost been washed out of the ship had it not been for Jason’s quick thinking – he caught Leo in a mini tornado as he was flushed away from the Ballistae, and Frank’s shapeshifting into a colossal squid, catching both Piper and Annabeth herself as they slipped sideways and almost fell into the ocean. Still, Annabeth had to give Percy some credit – they were alive, albeit with a series of injuries that ranged from possible head colds to a badly sprained ankle.

The ankle belonging to her own leg.

During the fight, which went on for hours, she had tripped as she stabbed at a wind spirit, landing on her bad foot. The pain had been sudden and sharp – an almost electric sting that had instantly brought back memories of _that last time_. Rome. Arachne. The stupid Mark of Athena. That alone had made her freeze on the spot, overtaken by flashbacks and a rush of terror that had nothing to do with their current situation. And as she knelt, frozen and defenseless, Percy had jumped in and summoned the power of the ocean in what she suspected had been a desperate attempt to wash away the spirits alongside her terror. It had worked, mostly. But the sheer power of the tidal wave had grabbed hold of her, pulling her into the ocean. She could still hear Percy’s scream in her head as she disappeared overboard. And yet, she had been saved by a gentle giant tentacle. Next thing she knew, she was being smothered by a sopping wet embrace. Percy’s strong arms had closed around her in a grip that one would have expected from a massive squid, not a 17-year-old boy. He hadn’t even been trying to keep dry.

After a quick visit to the sickbay during which Hazel and Frank, who appeared unscathed, stood guard on the main deck, the rest of the crew patched up their injuries, took an appropriate amount of ambrosia, and returned to their cabins to rest, agreeing to meet up for dinner in a few hours.

Percy wouldn’t leave her side throughout. He insisted on carrying Annabeth back into her cabin, and no matter how much she told him, over and over again that she could manage on her own – her ankle was already healing after the ambrosia, she couldn’t help but smile at his stubbornness. They ended up compromising – Annabeth draped her arm over Percy’s shoulders as he held onto her waist, gently lifting her up enough to relieve pressure on her ankle. As they made their way down to the lower deck, the ship was quiet except for Leo’s faint moans over the state of his ship and their own squelching footsteps. 

As they stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind them, Percy suddenly hugged her around the shoulders, their wet shirts smacking together.

“Percy!” Annabeth yelped, completely taken by surprise.

“I can’t do this,” he whispered, his voice loud in her ears, the words reverberating against her chest. “I just can’t.”

Annabeth put her arms around his waist, melting into his embrace. She had a feeling she knew what was going on in Percy’s mind, but she figured it was best to let him speak. Instead, Percy pulled her in for a chaste kiss, then two. Then three. 

“Hey,” she felt compelled to speak, pulling away from him and taking his hands in hers. “We’ve been through worse. This was just another uneventful morning in our standards, wouldn’t you say?” She tried to sound lighthearted, but was very aware of how heavy her words came out.

Percy looked away, staring at their hands instead.

“You froze on me back there; couldn’t you hear me calling out to you?” he asked. He sounded embarrassed.

“I – I don’t,” she stopped herself. She couldn’t remember how long she had just knelt there, frozen and in shock, but she knew she didn’t want to worry Percy more than was necessary. Yes, she had been overwhelmed by pain and memories, but it wouldn’t happen again – this she was sure of. “It’s over now, we’re fine.”

“We’re arriving in Ithaca tomorrow, and you’re going down there while I stay in the stupid ship. How can I possibly let you go by yourself after what happened today?” he asked, his green eyes seemed to pierce through her.

“I’m not going by myself, Seaweed Brain. Besides, I can take care of myself you know? Just, I messed up today. Won’t happen again.”

Percy seemed to be searching her face for more – more answers, more sweet words of consolation, more conviction in her voice. His eyes were clouded with worry, his mouth stretched downwards in a grimace that didn’t suit him. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his grip tight.

“I just don’t want you out of my sight. I can’t take not knowing, I hate the thought of not being there if you need me. I promised I wouldn’t leave you ever again – “

And then Annabeth saw it all over again – the anger in Percy’s eyes, the desolation and the fear and the hopelessness that had almost overwhelmed him during their time in Tartarus, when he had willed the goddess of misery to choke on her own poison and tears. Annabeth couldn’t stand to see the same look of fury across her boyfriend’s handsome features, not now, not when they were here, safe and alive and with the possibility of a future together. She couldn’t bear to look at him this way, this wasn’t the Percy she wanted to see. Her face must have shown signs of despair because Percy’s grip on her shoulders suddenly softened and he cupped her face in his hands.

“Hey,” he said, searching her eyes. “Look at me, Annabeth.”

But she didn’t look at him. Her eyes shut tight, she smashed her mouth against his and pulled him into a tight embrace, drawing a tiny whimper of surprise from him.

“You’re changing the subject,” he mumbled against her mouth.

“Just kiss me, I need you right now,” she replied, her words equally muffled by Percy’s lips on hers. Percy’s reluctance thawed quickly, and he opened his mouth to devour her.

It didn’t take them long to melt into the moment. As their tongues lapped at each other’s and their teeth clashed, one wet shirt was discarded, and then another. As Percy pulled her flush against his chest, she felt the soppiness of his skin and couldn’t suppress a shiver. She pulled away, momentarily dazed by the lustful look Percy gave her, his eyebrows furrowed at the interruption.

“I am very good at changing the subject,” she said confidently. “I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to.”

She smirked as she turned towards the small closet, pulling him by the hand. She took out a fresh towel and draped it over him, making sure to cover most of his face so just his smile was visible.

“I can’t remember the last time I was _this_ wet,” Percy said as he began toweling his hair.

Annabeth had draped another towel over herself, and as she skimmed it over her arms and torso, she ran her eyes down the length of Percy’s exposed upper-body. His biceps bulged as he dried off his hair, his pert nipples stood at attention, the outline of his abs glistened with a mixture of sweat and sea water over his damp skin and Annabeth licked her lips as her eyes traveled down to his crotch area. 

“Me neither,” she said, reaching out to pull him by the belt. Percy laughed, as if merely trying to humor the girl, the towel still draped over his head, obscuring half of his face.

Annabeth began working furiously on her boyfriend’s belt and pants, while on the other hand, Percy moved leisurely, savoring every moment. He ran his hands up Annabeth’s arms, shoulders and neck, until the tips of his fingers reached the back of her head. He pulled her in for a chaste kiss, just as Annabeth yanked off his belt like a whip in such a frenzy that would have made the Furies proud. To her dismay, it only worked to elicit an outrageous smirk from Percy. 

A second later, she had lowered Percy’s pants and underwear as far down as her arms would stretch without breaking the kiss, secretly hoping his cock plopping out of his pants would wipe out that conceited smile off his face. Alas, his erection stood proud and tall as his jeans were unceremoniously pulled down. With an almost lazy laugh, Percy kicked off his pants all the way, standing buck naked except for the towel over his head, the smile on his face read nothing short of _is that all you got?_

It was just infuriating. Couldn’t he tell that Annabeth had an urgent need for him right now? Couldn’t he sense how desperately she wanted him at the moment? As if reading her mind, Percy pulled her in for a slow kiss, his hands resolutely clamped on the back of her neck, he wasn’t even trying to feel her up.

But then the kiss got good – real good. It wasn’t one of those furious moments during which they ate at each other’s mouths as if the world were about to end. Annabeth was suddenly very aware of the taste and feel of Percy’s tongue as it slithered inside her mouth, deliberate and slow. Every so often he would pull out and nibble her lips, but he would always find his way back into her mouth and attack her tongue with a sharp intake of breath. Annabeth felt like hot wax, melting into his lips. She began running her hands up and down his naked back, his ass, his hips, his chest – she could feel Percy’s naked erection pressing up against her bellybutton, but she wouldn’t touch it, not yet.

It felt like an eternity had gone by when Percy’s hands finally left the back of Annabeth’s neck and started roaming down her spine, unhooking her bra and, without taking it off, without breaking the kiss, began caressing her shoulder blades, her lower back, her hips. The light feathery touches made her skin prickle and her core pulsate.

Annabeth figured two could play the same game. As Percy’s fingers teased the supple skin under her breasts, she caressed his chest and ran her hands up his neck, cupping his face and slow kissing him to submission. She moaned and bit down on Percy’s lip when she felt his hands closing around her clothed ass, massaging the area and pulling her flush against his groin, but she wouldn’t budge, her hands were resolutely fastened around his neck.

Annabeth moaned into Percy’s mouth at the feel of his strong hands and long fingers slowly snaking into her pants, unbuttoning the front and pulling them down slowly – underwear and all, past her own ass cheeks. His hands were hot against her skin, grabbing fistfuls of her ass, spreading her cheeks apart and she had to suppress a whimper of excitement, she did the only thing she could think of – she kicked her pants off all the way, let her bra roll down her arms, and began ravishing her boyfriend’s mouth, stepping into his naked body and hooking her arms around his neck.

The towel fell off Percy’s head, and its descent to the floor seemed to momentarily lift the spell that had taken over them. As they broke off, Annabeth found herself panting, running a finger over her swollen lips as if she were expecting to see blood, her eyes shuttering like the wings of a butterfly. They were still standing up, she realized, suddenly aware of a dull pain on her ankle. Percy stood so close to her that his erection rested gently against her abdomen. She looked at him as he continued to caress her arms, his eyes roamed her body as lovingly as his fingers traced the inside of her arms, the outline of her breasts, he rolled a nipple in his fingers and continued slide his hands down past her bellybutton.

_I must have died,_ she thought, her face hot and her body shivering at Percy’s touch. _I must have died and gone to Elysium._

She didn’t even notice when Percy had picked up the towel and started toweling her stomach, her hips, her thighs. He shifted to stand behind her, toweling the front of her body as if there were still the thinnest coating of water on her thirsty skin.

“Percy,” she purred, leaning back and resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her exposed neck and cupped one of her breasts, his other hand grabbing at her thigh.

“Hm?” he asked with infuriating calmness, as if he were doing nothing out of the ordinary. Annabeth raised her arms until her hands found Percy’s hair, her fingers scratching gently at his scalp. There she was, turning into a puddle in his arms while he had the audacity to smile and be perfectly in control of himself.

Then his hand found the hot core between her legs and she gasped. Percy tightened his grip around her with his left arm, as if afraid she would just fall through. She could feel a single finger slither between her folds, sliding back and forth in slow, torturous cadence. A second finger followed, and she whimpered when he found her clit, pressing a gentle finger over it before sliding back down, then up again. His breathing became rapid, she could feel it with some satisfaction. Serves him right for almost working her up to a frenzy.

“Beth?” Percy asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

_You can’t just call me Beth like that,_ she thought, not when his fingers were moving up and down her and almost making her forget her own name.

“Hm?” she moaned back, unsure of where or when they were.

“Bed?” he asked, and he sounded uncertain for the first time. Almost nervous.

She turned in his arms and she could have melted all over again at the look of utter lust and love that he was giving her. She could even see her own face reflected in his sea green eyes, she felt his fingers lace between hers and could not for the life of her tell who led whom towards the bed.

She lay on her back and Percy climbed on top of her, kneeling between her legs as he placed a pillow under her head and another under her injured ankle. Because of course he did. Her legs spread wider as if he had pressed a button, and with a smirk, he settled on top of her, resting most of his weight on his elbows to avoid crushing her, but Annabeth found that she wouldn’t have minded dying underneath him.

When they kissed, it felt like the first time – clumsy and new, chaste with nervous excitement. It didn’t take a genius to figure out their nerves were due to the novelty of their current position. Annabeth felt like giggling all of a sudden. They were completely naked, Percy’s erection sliding up and down between her slick folds as he kissed and nipped at her mouth, her jawline, her neck. With some satisfaction, Annabeth remembered they had been in this position once before, this time however, felt different.

She knew they were about to do it for the first time. She wanted it like she had never wanted anything else before in her life, just the thought of Percy sliding into her made her shake all over; she could feel Percy’s cock sliding up and down between her folds at a faster pace, aided by her own lubricating essence that seemed to pour out in unbridled anticipation, like her body knew what was to come. 

_So that’s what that feels like,_ she thought. Her hands found Percy’s hips and began guiding his thrusts until she felt another familiar sensation begin to build inside her – the distant promise of a looming orgasm that would seduce her into a puddle of submission. And like last time, she knew it wasn’t enough. She wanted more. She wanted to become one with him. Unlike last time, she wouldn’t heed to her most urgent desires and become a prey to easy, immediate gratification. Her hand found his shaft and Percy suddenly froze.

“I’m ready,” she whispered against his parted lips. He bowed his head, resting his temple against her clavicle, and took a deep breath, making her realize she had been holding her own.

“Okay,” he said, and as she positioned the tip of his cock against her entrance. He pushed forward gently, slowly, and halted to study her features for a sign of the pain that was sure to come.

Annabeth’s mouth fell open as she gasped for breath. At first it felt like someone had stabbed her between the legs with a blunt instrument, and she realized that was literally what was happening. It was painful, but she had known it would be, so instead of focusing on the pain, she took a deep breath and lost herself in Percy’s gaze instead, where she found a disarming mixture of concern and pleasure. _This_ wasn’t painful per se, she had experienced pain before, and it had always been a far cry from the exhilarating sensation she was experiencing at the moment. Her hands found Percy’s face and she began tracing his features with her fingers. The pain subsided slightly, and she knew she was ready for more.

A fact Annabeth knew for sure – Percy wouldn’t be the one in control of the situation. He remained frozen on his spot, halfway in and panting, waiting for a sign from Annabeth that it was okay to go deeper.

“Are you – does it hurt?” he whispered, his voice low and husky.

She wanted to reassure him with words, but felt actions spoke way louder anyway. Her hands found Percy’s former weak spot, just over his ass. She remembered the first time she had touched this spot, he had trusted her with his secret and love poured over her like honey. She pushed down over the spot with both hands and drove him deeper inside her until their bodies were pressed so tightly together that not a feather would have fit between them. Her eyes shut close and for a second, she saw sparks. This was what she had been itching for all these years. This right here.

“Agh,” Percy moaned, taken aback by the sudden movement, his body rippling with what Annabeth figured was pleasure. The idea dulled the wave of pain she found herself riding, and she moaned loudly, throwing her head back against her pillow.

_Scratch that,_ she thought. _This is heaven. This right here, this is. He’s inside me. He is buried deep inside me. We are one. I could die tomorrow, I could die right now._

“Can I – “ Percy began to ask but cut himself short. He cupped her breasts and found her mouth with his. “Can I move?” he asked when they broke apart.

“Y-yes, this feels – “ she hesitated and found her hips digging into the bed, sliding away from Percy’s cock. “Feels right,” she finished, and raised her hips, taking him deep inside her once more.

Percy groaned in her ear, a low, guttural moan that resonated against her chest. He began thrusting at a leisurely pace, and after a few seconds, Annabeth found the pain subsiding almost entirely. She bit down on her bottom lip, cupping Percy’s ass with her hands, digging her fingers into the supple flesh and encouraging his thrusts with some well-applied pressure.

“Annabeth,” he whispered yet again, his voice trembling slightly. “Beth,” he added, more to himself than anything else. “I’ll never leave you. Never. I – “ he stopped and kissed her, and Annabeth felt love and elation fill up her chest.

“I know,” she whispered back, arching her back as Percy took a nipple in his mouth.

“No, you don’t,” he said, cupping her face as his thrust became more erratic, faster and deeper and Annabeth had to grab onto his back for support for the way her groin pulsated and her heart threatened to jump out of her mouth.

“I do, I do, Percy,” she whimpered, her gaze anchored to his eyes. She could feel hot liquid trickle between her legs and down her ass cheeks, a mixture of blood and her own natural lubricant, she guessed, making Percy’s thrusts slicker, smoother. There was pleasure, yes, and pain too, but mostly elation and excitement and wanton exhilaration at seeing him lose himself inside her, what they had been driving at for the past few nights. And yet, it still wasn’t enough. She wanted more. She would always want more. How had they not been doing this all their lives? She felt like she’d been pissing her life away all this time.

She wouldn’t admit it, she would never say it out loud, but she had been fantasizing about this for years. Ever since she learned what sex was, she never imagined doing it with anyone other than Percy. And now, here they were. And he was shaking and moaning and cutting through her with a knife that could draw out whimpers out of her as if she were made of nothing but suppressed air.

“Look at me,” he whispered, and Annabeth realized she had closed her eyes. She did as she was told, and found Percy’s eyes were a shade of green she had never seen before, as if she had never fully appreciated their depths. “You are mine, Annabeth,” he punctuated her name with a torturously slow thrust, his voice louder, clearer than before. “You are mine, and I will always, always – “ his brows furrowed, and she saw fear in his eyes.

“Always,” she added promptly, her voice hoarse from moaning, taking his mouth in hers, ignoring how their teeth bumped, she slid her tongue into his mouth and lapped at his, pulling him deeper into her. She would not see fear in his eyes if she could help it, not when her dream of becoming his had finally come true.

How ironic that the best moment of her life so far, the beginning of their brighter future full of peace and love and lots of sex be inaugurated by their fear of impending doom, the tangy breath of death itself – and yet she had never felt so alive.

Fear had driven them over the edge, drawn them together in a desperate need for carnal satisfaction. This at least, she had to concede. How long would it have taken them to have sex, if they hadn’t literally faced death just a few days ago? Would it have taken weeks? Months? Percy, the undying gentleman, had placed a pillow under her injured ankle as she lay stark naked before him. Years. It would have taken them years. And yet, here they were. Percy moaned openly, wantonly sucking at her breasts and slamming against her in lustful abandon. This was the effect of fear. Because of fear. Thanks to fear. Pleasure suddenly rippled through her, and it hit her like a bucket of cold water. The excitement was like nothing she had ever experienced in her life.

_We could die tomorrow,_ she said to herself, and knew it to be true. She could hear the slick sounds of Percy’s balls smacking against her ass, the sucking sounds he made as he took her nipples in his mouth, and his rapid breathing, punctuated by each thrust. It was music to her ears and the last thing she would think of right before she died. 

She knew she wouldn’t orgasm this time, not with Percy’s shivering body threatening to spill inside her any minute, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She had found contentment and pleasure in the process. Most importantly, she felt like she had found acceptance. Of fear. Of death. Of whatever the Fates had in store for them. She surrendered herself to Percy’s debauched rhythm and moaned with abandon. Her virginity was his and nothing – not death, not Gaia, not any force in the universe could take that away from them. Her itch had been auspiciously scratched.

_If we live through tomorrow, I want to do this every day we stay alive,_ she thought, smiling through a ripple of adrenaline.

“Beth, I – I’m gonna,” said Percy as he broke the kiss, his thrusts erratic, his salty breath on her neck. He kneaded her breasts with wanton indulgence as his hips found a rhythm alongside his gasps.

“Ah,” she moaned in reply. She could have said a thousand things. She could have said ‘ _yes baby, come inside me.’_ She could have said _‘No, don’t! I’m not ready for this!’_ She could have said ‘ _Jesus!’_ Instead, she said ‘ _Ah.’_

She hadn’t expected Percy to suddenly pull out and start jerking off at a rambunctious pace, spilling his seed on her abdomen instead. With a loud grunt, his eyes wide shut, he came all over her with such force that droplets of semen even reached her chin.

“Gahhh,” he grunted, the rhythm of his ministrations slowing down to a crawl, as pearly white droplets trickled down his shaft onto his fingers.

He collapsed on top of her, as was customary, heaving as if he had run a race against Hazel’s horse and won. It took him a few seconds to regain is composure, and when he did, he had the goofiest grin Annabeth had ever seen on his stupid face.

“Hey,” he said, sort of punching Annabeth on the arm as he rolled off of her and lay on his back beside her. He turned his head to face her, a twinkle adorning his green eyes.

“Idiot,” she muttered lovingly, feeling utterly elated. Without a second thought, she cuddled against his side and relished in the feel of his embrace. There was a new smell wafting through the air – something akin to sweat and musk and… something else.

As if on cue, Percy suddenly perked up. “Oh, shit,”, he said, reaching out for a Kleenex from the box on her bedside table. “You, you’re – “

For a second, Annabeth thought something had gone terribly wrong – a spider or a speck of mustard on her bed. But Percy quickly folded the Kleenex and began tenderly scrubbing the trickle of blood that had run down her thighs.

Suddenly feeling very aware of the situation, Annabeth sat up with a start, feeling embarrassed. She tried to pry Percy’s hand away from her but he waved her off almost impatiently.

“Are you okay?” he asked seriously. “Did I – did I hurt you?”

“No,” she answered instantly, truthfully. “Percy, I’m fine. I’m…” _I’m what, exactly,_ she thought. Happy? Undaunted? Hopeful? Excited? All of the above? “I’m fine,” she added wistfully.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her, not fully believing her words. But his eyes were unfocused and his eyelids droopy, and Annabeth knew he would pass out any second now. She took over the Kleenex situation with a gentle tug, and pushed him back down on the bed.

“You rocked my world, Seaweed Brain,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah?” Percy said with a massive smile as he burrowed deeper into the bed.

“Totally,” she added, placing a pillow under his head and covering him with her throw. 

“I feel like we totally killed it back there,” he said, turning on his side and pulling her by the waist. “Didn’t summon a single Olympian.” He stifled a yawn and smiled into her skin.

“Please don’t tell me that’s what you were thinking about,” she chided, as she finished wiping herself clean and nestled into Percy’s arms.

“I love you Wise Girl, but I think we’ll need to continue this conversa-conversation after dinner. Percy needs power nap, now,” he said as he stifled another giant yawn.

Annabeth tensed at the words. Percy had never told her he loved her before. And she would have punched him awake under any other circumstances, but exhaustion tugged at her with potent arms and relentless will. She hadn’t slept the night before and her nether parts were throbbing slightly. Perhaps a little nap before dinner wouldn’t hurt. The conversation would have to wait, after all… she already knew Percy loved her. She knew it as much as she knew she loved him back, dearly and eternally. Words didn’t matter. Not right now. The idea did warm her heart though, and with that, she allowed herself to shut her eyes and nestle deeper into Percy’s welcoming embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly remembered why I started writing this fic in the first place. 'Cause I thought Percy and Annabeth's post-Tartarus experience merited more than... well, whatever it is we got in the books. 
> 
> And I'm a total perv, so I thought hm, sex. We need angsty sex. But for a second there, I feel like the chapters started to get a little bit funny, as in 'humorous', just 'cause I'm a funny person, sorry, can't seem to help it. But I feel like I (successfully?) brought back the angst I originally intended in this chapter, to shroud their sexcapades a little bit. Question is, did I deliver ok? I know there's a ton of sexy fics out there about their first time and all - I'm just hoping the angsty tone settles in nicely with the rest of the story? 
> 
> Also, I figured, first time, right? They can't possibly be sex gods the first time they do it. Like, that literally NEVER happens. Add to that some serious PTSD and voila, sex from Annabeth's point of view. I hope I didn't disappoint - I HATE to disappoint! It's my weak spot... a relentless need to satisfy T_T it's both a curse and a blessing, if you think about it. 
> 
> Also, I don't think I can keep this story going much longer. I mean, they did it. They might die (we know they won't, I'm sticking to canon), but at least they're not virgins anymore, so this little ficlet is coming to an end soon. But I thought about doing a little something more in the future. 
> 
> How would y'all feel about an established Percabeth living their sexy lives in the future? Perhaps a New Rome University setting? Post university life? Percy the marine biologist and Annabeth the architect juggling full time jobs and a full time sex life? I'm taking requests! 
> 
> PS. One chapter, two tops left, I figure. I've got the next part all planned out, and it's daddy's turn to pay us a visit, ifyouknowwhatimean. And he comes baring gifts. Oh my... the things I've got planned for you. If I'm going out, I'm going out with a BANG.


End file.
